Linea Destructiva
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Podía hacer cualquier cosa, porque él era una hoja en blanco esperando por ser expuesta a la tinta de su propio veneno. Sin embargo, siendo tan delicado también era capaz de cortar el vacío en que se alojaban. ¿Qué deseaba? ¿Qué prefería? Todo sería consumido por el caos al final.
1. I

**Notas Iniciales**: Esta vendría siendo mi propia versión sobre el pasado de Seam y Jevil. Contendrá _shonen-ai_, si, porque adoro este ship y fueron una de las razones por las cuales me aventuré a escribir para este fandom. Y en esta plataforma no hay en español así que... ¿supongo que soy la primera? En fin, eso no es importante.

**Advertencias**: Mentes Rotas.

* * *

**Part 1**.

Nunca fue perfecto. Su vida era un trazo incierto que sobrepasaba los limites sin avanzar sobre el pliego blanco mientras se distorsionaba con el paso del tiempo. Lo que era y sería o de dónde provenía poco importaba, pues lo único valioso se conformaba por el momento. Siendo un monstruo que vive bajo la influencia de la oscuridad prefería existir aunque hubiesen miles quienes quisieran desaparecer sus risas del universo, ya que tampoco el cómo lo clasificaban le generaba mayor preocupación a su estado de ánimo normal. El pequeño diablillo vagaba entre los senderos rojizos del bosque sin un hogar y sin resistir la diversión que le entregaban las circunstancias, dulces instantes donde solía meterse con los ingenuos transeúntes que se atrevían a depositar monedas en su bandeja antes de que iniciara su función, pues quienes asistían para presenciar sus interesantes acrobacias no volvían para verlo una segunda vez, no después de cometer el delito de estafarles con la practica de hipnosis que aplicaba en su último acto, pues jamas tuvo la ocasión de victimizar adversarios difíciles que -si lograban despertar antes de tiempo- fueran capaces de alcanzar sus posteriores huidas del sitio donde se alojaba temporalmente. Era lo único que hacía, viajar de un lugar a otro sin rumbo, engañando pueblos enteros del reino oscuro y desafiando las leyes que tomaban la iniciativa de capturarlo sin éxito posterior, al menos hasta que se enfrentó al único monstruo cuyos trucos lo sobrepasaron por primera vez en su vida. Aquel había sido el primer encuentro de Jevil con un nivel mágico de semejante categoría, pues él se trataba de un monstruo más técnico, de cuya artillería se basaba una considerable cantidad de objetos filosos y coloridos, además de esponjas en diversas presentaciones como pelotas y muñecos de varios diseños.

No creyó que cuando el felino depositó un par de monedas dentro del cuenco vacío estaría alerta al más mínimo de sus movimientos, no esperó que se libraría de la hipnosis antes de tiempo y echaría a correr tras él en menos de lo que un monstruo normal alcanzaría asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Jevil, por supuesto, en ningún momento se quedó quieto para esperar ser capturado y por ende no se limitó a bloquear el camino de su perseguidor haciendo uso de toda la artillería con la que contaba sin ser conscientes de la atención que llamaron en su recorrido. Sin embargo, el felino no pareció intimidarse en ningún instante y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de hacer uso de su magia en el momento oportuno, entonces el diablillo aprendería que la menor distracción no era una opción factible cuando había alguien tras él. Jevil descendió al suelo luego de haber sido atrapado por el encanto, incapaz de creerse que había sido sobrepasado todavía.

Riendo como no hacía en mucho tiempo, se retorció atrapado entre los hilos de estambre que aquel felino de profundo pelaje purpura usó para detenerle los pies antes de que fingiera desaparecer con ayuda de los polvos brillantes que usó durante su presentación mientras una multitud a espaldas de su captor se acercaba, interesados en presenciar algo que nadie pudo ver jamás cuando la fama del diablillo se disparó por cada comunidad, en cual público yacían incluidos algunos Rudinn y Jigsawry que casualmente patrullaban cerca cuando el atraco ocurrió. Seam no disfrutaba de tener espectadores para cualquiera de sus actividades pero tuvo que resistir la incomodidad que todas las miradas le provocaron, pues si cometía el error de distraerse un solo segundo aquel diablillo escaparía junto a todas sus pertenencias y era lo que menos quería llegados a este punto. Jevil volvió a reír a carcajadas en el instante que trató de levantarse para terminar impactando su cara contra el suelo, emitiendo un cómico sonido, característico de un muñeco de hule al ser apretado.

—Tú ganas, ganas. ¡Devolveré todo lo que te robé! Pero desátame antes de que pierda la cabeza, cabeza —solicitó Jevil desde el suelo, revolviéndose con el goce de alguien que jamas había experimentado la sensación de la tierra contra su piel—, ¿sabes que es lo peor de todo esto, esto? ¡No estoy bromeando! Uehe-hee~

—Creíste que podías salirte con la tuya, pues te tengo noticias, amigo: no todos confiamos ciegamente en los nuevos. Desde el principio me pareciste alguien sospechoso.

—Es gracioso, gracioso —comentó Jevil mostrando su afilada lengua y colmillos—, porque por un momento pensé que eras ciego, ¡nunca había visto a un monstruo con ojos completamente negros! ¡Creí que sólo eran las cuencas!

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? —exclamó Seam enfurecido, el calor en sus mejillas bajo su protección de pelo aumentando en un instante y la cola erizada como prueba de su irritación. No lo pensó dos veces en levantar a Jevil del suelo con ayuda de su magia de levitación para hacerlo impactarse una vez más contra la dura superficie, ascendiendo y descendiendo los brazos. Las risas del bufón continuaban llenando la atmósfera mientras Seam descargaba su furia contra el pícaro duende a quien no liberó del encanto hasta que se dio cuenta de la escena que estaba montando, por tal, esta vez sonrojado de vergüenza rompió el hechizo y avanzó lejos de los murmullos -y algunas risas discretas- que liberaba la comunidad reunida. El diablillo logró recuperarse de los impactos para mirar hacia donde había estado el felino, quien se marchó sin reclamar las pertenencias por las cuales había iniciado la disputa. Extasiado con el suceso, Jevil sonrió, pues por fin había encontrado a alguien realmente interesante en ese pueblo.

.

Aunque fue difícil para el bufón ubicar la residencia de su interés, Jevil descubrió que el felino irónicamente se instalaba en una carpa lejos, en los afueras de la pequeña comunidad de oscuros, zona de campo abierto rodeado de laberintos y acertijos creados por soldados y pueblerinos. El horario era el adecuado para que los campesinos como el felino volvieran a sus chozas así que Jevil decidió interceptarlo justo en la puerta. Aquel oscuro parecía cansado ya que -de no haber hablado- ni siquiera hubiese notado que había estado flotando junto a la entrada desde el principio, observando sus lentos y fatigados movimientos.

—Jamas pude haberme imaginado que eres esclavo —dijo, obteniendo un evidente sobresalto como primera reacción de Seam—, ¿al menos, al menos, te gusta la tierra?

—¡Tú... ! —Seam miró al bufón acusadoramente quien no dudó elevarse más en el aire hasta quedar a la altura del rostro felino antes de girarse al revés como un murciélago mientras se cruzaba de piernas y brazos con una traviesa sonrisa adornando sus maliciosos labios—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo fue qué encontraste... ?

—Ellos me lo dijeron, ya sabes, pedir indicaciones no es tan malo de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué... ? —Seam siguió formulando preguntas incompletas en medio de su estupefacción hasta que el diablillo extendió un brazo frente a su cara, entregándole un pequeño costal con una importante cantidad de monedas de oro en su interior—. Esto es...

—Es tu parte del pago, recibí más de lo que pude haber imaginado ese día que me hiciste golpear la cara contra el suelo once veces.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Así es, a nuestro público le gustó mucho. Adoraron verte hacer levitar objetos los cuales no dudaste un minuto lanzar contra mi, se rieron mucho cuando me gritaste todas esas cosas, cosas, sin mencionar que les encantó todo el detalle de las luces multicolores que hicimos explotar por todo el trayecto. Además me dijeron que esperarían ansiosamente nuestra próxima función juntos por eso he venido a pedirte una segunda contribución.

—¿Quieres decir que tomaron nuestra batalla como un espectáculo? —reiteró Seam, los engranajes de su cerebro comenzando a trabajar, ayudandole asimilar lo recién informado.

—Curioso, ¿no? ¡A mi también me sorprendió! —Jevil comenzó a girar en el aire—. Apuesto a que de haberlo preparado no hubiese gustado tanto, tanto.

—Sin embargo, es mucho más sorprendente que vinieras hasta mi casa solicitando mi ayuda cuando fuiste tú quien me estafó ese día. Es increíble que tuvieras el descaro d-

—¡Oh! ¡Eso! —le interrumpió Jevil dejando de girar—. Antes te fuiste muy rápido pero ¡descuida! Lo traje todo conmigo. —El diablillo chasqueó los dedos, permitiendo que una nube de vapor apareciera para que -cuando se dispersase- delatara una caja de regalo lila que levitó hasta las manos del incrédulo felino—. ¡Lamento, lamento, la tardanza!

Seam levantó la tapadera de cartón comprobando que el interior del brillante envoltorio contenía todas sus pertenencias antes robadas. Apartó la mirada del obsequio, gestando una mueca de fastidio en su rostro que contrastaba mucho de la expresión todavía risueña del diablillo que se mostraba ansioso, incluso impaciente por recibir una respuesta afirmativa a su propuesta anterior. Seam se tomó un momento para suspirar con pesadez.

—¿Te crees que con esto me convencerás? Tus expectativas son el séxtuple de tu tamaño, bribón —espetó con desdén.

—Uehe-hee~ Mis intenciones son conseguirlo, mas si no lo logro, logro, creo que me conformaría con saber tu nombre —declaró Jevil con genuina sinceridad, tal fue un detalle que consiguió convencer al desconfiado felino después de una ligera reflexión personal.

—Mi nombre es Seam —dijo ofreciéndole una mano—, se pronuncia "Shawm". Y por cierto, no soy un esclavo, sólo un humilde comerciante y campesino de medio tiempo.

—¡Fantástico, fantástico! —exclamó el diablillo correspondiendo el saludo de mano con creciente excitación, esto sobresaltó de nuevo al felino—. ¡Un placer conocerte, Seam-Shawm comerciante y campesino que no es esclavo! Yo soy Jevil, un humilde acróbata, ladrón y asaltante de tiempo completo, completo.

—Eso... ¿se supone que debe ser una presentación apropiada para quien quieres convencer de ser tu compañero de trabajo?

—¡No tengo idea! Lo hago, hago, para ponerme a tu nivel.

—¿Disculpa? —insistió Seam desconcertado, este duende debía estar bromeando, no podía ser que estuviera hablando en serio, a menos que tuviera aflojado un tornillo.

—¿Uh? ¿No está funcionando? —Jevil ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

—En lo absoluto. ¿Desde cuándo un campesino y comerciante se compara con un ladrón?

—En su deseo por oro, desde luego. ¿Eres tonto?

—¿Cómo te atreves? Pedazo de... —Seam se interrumpió a si mismo con un suspiro, pues Jevil había flotado más alto mientras se reía alocadamente girando entorno a su cabeza; era impresionante que no se le cayera el gorro. Por alguna razón se dio cuenta que sería inútil enfadarse con aquel diablillo, después de todo intuyó que Jevil sufría de problemas mentales por su modo de hablar, de hecho a Seam le sorprendía que este fuera capaz de mantener una conversación relativamente coherente de ser el caso.

—Oye, Seam. ¿Te gustan los juegos? —Jevil quiso saber, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte del aludido.

—¿A qué se debe esa pregunta tan repentinamente?

—Es que pareces amargado pero aún así te acercaste a mi en busca de diversión, también respondiste acertadamente mis pequeños juegos de cartas anteriores con velocidad, como si estuvieras totalmente acostumbrado a ellos.

—Bien... —Seam se sintió rebosar de orgullo ante la observación del bufón—, no es por presumir pero soy excelente resolviendo acertijos y poseo mucha suerte en los juegos de azar así que tus pequeños rompecabezas no representaron un reto para mi.

—Uehe-hee~ escucho un desafío —declaró el diablillo extendiendo los brazos sobre su redondeada cabeza con alegría. Seam sonrió confiado por primera vez—. ¡Me gustan, gustan, los desafíos! ¡Vamos a jugar, Seam-Shawm! ¡Juega conmigo!

—Está bien, supongo que no es una mala idea —admitió el felino, tratando obstinadamente ocultar su entusiasmo, sentimiento que llenaba su pecho haciendo palpitar su corazón como no había ocurrido en un largo periodo.

Jamás admitiría que esto era algo que buscó inconscientemente cuando se detuvo frente al pequeño puesto del diablillo y depositó las monedas de oro necesarias para recibir un espectáculo a cambio. La emoción flamante que provocaba el juego en sus venas estaba ardiendo de nuevo al tiempo que lo hacía sentirse vivo mientras su acompañante preparaba la pequeña mesa donde tendrían la primera partida de caracoles, cuyos colores oscilaban entre tonalidades rojizas, azules y purpuras. El juego consistía en combinar sobre el tablero correctamente cada color de caracol que se iba adquiriendo aleatoriamente una vez era el turno de cada jugador, cuya cantidad recogida era determinada por el número de puntos del dado lanzado. A partir de ese primer juego, ambos depositaron en el otro su confianza sin darse cuenta mientras acordaban tener un próximo juego, y así consecutivamente, hasta que por fin Seam aceptó tener una segunda contribución con el extravagante bufón.

.

Lo primero que hicieron fue anunciarse con carteles por las calles de las comunidades. Aunque ciertamente el diablillo no estaba acostumbrado dar a conocer su llegada a cualquier lugar, le pareció una excelente idea para hacer oficial su nueva asociación con el felino. Pese al pánico escénico que Seam confesó solía sufrir ocasionalmente, se esforzó en mantenerse seguro y fue por ello que iniciaron el entrenamiento con un público pequeño conformado únicamente por niños, elevando el nivel hasta que el felino se sintió con el valor suficiente para presentarse ante un público grande. Su función juntos fue un éxito, ya que, gracias a las pequeñas presentaciones gratuitas que ofrecieron, la desconfianza generada por la fama de Jevil no fue un impedimento para reunir a una considerable cantidad de espectadores que no dudaron pagar su precio con tal de pasarse un momento agradable en compañía de sus amigos o familias. Fue así como Seam y Jevil iniciaron una serie de espectáculos que pronto llamaron la atención de los monarcas, cuyos subordinados se habían encontrado con sus funciones de casualidad y marchado a informar sobre esto a sus reyes, quienes entonces habían estado buscando entretenimiento.

Con los días la carpa donde transcurrió Seam su soledad dejó de ser silenciosa, pues Jevil no había dudado en tomar la propuesta de su socio de vivir con él para comodidad de ambos y su actual negocio; ya que al principio Jevil tomó la alternativa de acampar cerca de la casa del felino, Seam consideró mejor opción prestarle un espacio de su hogar que ver su improvisado campamento al salir a surtir la despensa. La zona delantera se había transformado en una tienda donde solían recibir solicitudes de espectáculos especiales, mientras los alrededores se llenaban de mostradores con artículos viejos y usados que encontraban en sus viajes y decidieron albergar para generar ganancias extras; fue en ese sitio donde Seam despidió a un Head Hathy de la guardia real, cuyos color azul brillante se extinguió en el momento que emergió fuera de la carpa y el felino cerró habiendo sido estas sus intenciones antes de que esta lo interceptase a punto de bajar la cortina.

—¿Qué quería ese soldado, Seam? —cuestionó Jevil dejando de barajar las cartas con las que había creado una inmensa y detallada torre en su última función. De cabeza en el techo le dedicó una mirada a su amigo felino quien había depositado su saco en el perchero de la entrada y avanzado a la estufa donde se cocinaba a fuego lento una olla llena de chocolate.

—Traía una proposición de los cuatro reyes, quieren que vayamos al castillo a dar una función en persona.

—Woah~ ¡estoy alucinando! —exclamó Jevil—, ¡los grandes reyes, reyes, quieren que les ofrezcamos nuestros servicios como si fuéramos, fuéramos, entidades importantes! ¡Pellizcame, Seam! ¡Debo estar soñando!

—Ya habíamos hablado sobre el uso excesivo del sarcasmo, Jevil —replicó el felino sirviéndose una taza de rebosante chocolate con leche una vez estuvo listo, procediendo acercarse a su silla favorita cubierta de lana con suma tranquilidad.

—Tengo mis razones para desconfiar de ellos, Seam —espetó Jevil cruzándose de brazos, evidenciando su mal humor en el tono de su voz—, me he enfrentado a sus guardias muchas veces, veces, y no son agradables. Antes de que comenzara a robar intentaron golpearme sin razón alguna y me insultaban, a mi, a ellos, ellos reían y se retorcían, ellos...

—¿Jevil? —le llamó Seam al notar que su compañero había parado de hablar, extendiendo la pausa más de lo apropiado después de que el golpe causado por la caída del maso de cartas al suelo lo alertara, y al mirar se percató de que el diablillo se había quedado en completo silencio, solamente flotando en el aire mientras miraba hacia un punto muerto del espacio-tiempo. En ese momento Seam decidió ponerse de pie aunque con algo de pereza, después de todo -desde que lo conoció más a fondo- se dio cuenta que Jevil solía sufrir estos pequeños episodios de congelamiento involuntario, como si la cuerda que le daba vida repentinamente dejara de funcionar para dejarlo inmóvil aunque respirando. Estando a una distancia optima de él, Seam probó llamarlo de nuevo mientras lo sujetaba del hombro, logrando satisfactoriamente devolver el brillo de sus pupilas a las cuencas negras que formaban sus ojos. Jevil reconoció a la figura delante de él así que mostró su afilada dentadura en una sonrisa, finalmente alcanzando con las plantas de sus pies el suelo.

—¡Juguemos un juego, Seam! —exclamó emocionado mientras extendía los brazos, Seam suspiró derrotado, ya que estos congelamientos repentinos lograban crisparle los nervios del susto, pese a que jamas lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Ahora no, Jevil. Es hora de la siesta —declaró retirándose a la habitación, cuya zona era separada de la cocina por una cortina semi-transparente del mismo tono de color lila.

—¿Siesta? ¡Tuviste una, una, hace media hora!

—Las siestas dobles también son importantes en el desarrollo de un gato, Jevil. Ayudan a un metabolismo de algodón trabajar el doble de bien.

—¡Excusas, excusas! ¡Ya haz crecido lo suficiente! No es posible, posible, que crezcas más!

—Si tanto desconfías de mis palabras, ¿por qué no lo intentas? Te vendría bien dormir un par de ocasiones más para ganar más estatura y así también me ahorrarías más destrozos.

—¿Dormir? —repitió Jevil pareciendo considerarlo muy profundamente; Seam se reconoció confundido por su reacción, sin comprender del todo el motivo por el que las mejillas redondas y esponjosas de tez azulada se habían teñido de purpura como si estuviera avergonzado—, ¿quieres decir... contigo?

—¿Qué... ? —El pelo de Seam se erizó por la impresión pero la atenta mirada del bufón fue la principal causa de que su estomago cosquilleara al grado de sentir algo que podría clasificar como una sensación graciosa—, ¡no, no, no! Yo... ¡agh! ¡Haz lo que quieras! —finalizó girándose sobre la cama para darle la espalda al diablillo quien con inusual timidez avanzó un par de pasos en dirección a la cama, evitando de milagro que su cuello de resorte se activara y en un impulso se apresuró saltar sobre el colchón con emoción donde un irritado felino trató de ignorar el constante movimiento que sintió a un costado de su posición antes de que Jevil se quedara acurrucado a su lado. En el mismo segundo que Jevil dejó de reír y comenzó a roncar ligeramente, Seam no se evitó formar una sonrisa conmovida, pues -a pesar de lo raro y extravagante que era la personalidad de aquel duende- su compañía e hiperactividad significaban un tesoro que el felino estaba convencido no cambiaría ni por todo el oro y juegos del reino. Sin razón aparente, Jevil había dejado de ser sólo un bufón demente con el que compartía un techo y gustos para representar una figura de afecto que jamas creyó conservar. Por eso no se evitó colocarle encima una porción de las cobijas para devolver la mejilla contra la almohada dispuesto a dormir también.

.

Durante un aperitivo del medio-nocturno*, Seam y Jevil conversaron sobre la solicitud privada recibida por el Head Hathy, considerando la oportunidad como algo positivo en caso de lograr cautivar las exigencias de los monarcas. Seam se mostró intrigado por las posibilidades mientras Jevil se limitaba a lanzar quejas sin argumentos sobre sus gobernantes. Después de un debate más -que, de momentos, era intercambiado por bromas incoherentes- acordaron que no les vendría mal probar suerte en el castillo así que pronto se encontraron planeando las secciones de magia y acrobacias que presentarían en el transcurso del espectáculo, estando de acuerdo en renovar un par de obras al tiempo que decidían probar con actos nuevos que no tuvieron la oportunidad en previas funciones.

Sin permitirse contratiempos, ambos socios emprendieron marcha al castillo, cuyo viaje resultó ser más extenso de lo que pudieron imaginarse, recibiendo indicaciones de otras comunidades, entre ellas un encuentro con un adorable monstruo de tres cabezas llamado Clover, para no perderse en el engañoso bosque, cruzando el Gran Tablero -dominio de los Ponman-, y recibiendo ayuda de transporte que los acercó lo más posible a territorio real donde fueron rápidamente escoltados por Rudinns rojos hasta las puertas del castillo. Aunque maravillados con la enorme estructura, no se distrajeron y siguieron avanzando por largos pasillos y grandes salones hasta quedar ante los cuatro tronos con sus respectivos ocupantes. Seam se arrodilló siquiera dejó de caminar mientras que Jevil necesitó una mueca de su compañero para comprender la situación y entonces obedecer al impulso de imitar la postura de su compañero contra el suelo. Como lo habían acordado, Seam se encargó de las presentaciones y habladurías aburridas que Jevil terminó escuchando cuidadosamente, encontrando en cada voz nueva llenando el ambiente la naturaleza de cada rey postrado sobre su poderoso sitial. Tras un par de palabras más, el diablillo finalmente escuchó la señal para levantar la cabeza y comenzar la función levitando en el aire mientras hacía estallar polvos luminosos sobre el espacio que sería su escenario a partir de ese momento, pues Seam le había explicado que la primera impresión era importante si querían interesar a los reyes en su totalidad. Y fue de esta manera; estos no habían tardado en ofrecerles sus primeros aplausos, cuyo asombro les siguió después de que Seam iniciara su propio acto, acompañado por las bromas y acrobacias de Jevil.

El espectáculo gustó tanto a los monarcas que ninguno dudó ofrecerles entre risas aún frescas y elogios efusivos alojo, comida, comodidades y un puesto en la corte si se sentían capaces de ello, así que -gustosos- Seam y Jevil aceptaron las ofertas asegurando tener una respuesta a la última proposición después de discutirlo entre ellos. Los monarcas asintieron y les sugirieron descansar de su viaje antes del banquete que sería servido en un par de horas. Contentos se retiraron, encontrándose con la elegancia y lujos de su habitación compartida, compuesta por dos camas de gran tamaño, muebles variados, un baño personal y una gran ventana que brindaba una grandiosa vista hacia los jardines y más allá del oscuro horizonte. Jevil saltó y flotó hasta el ventanal pegando su redonda cara contra el cristal para apreciar mejor el paisaje mientras Seam aún no podía creer que aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad cuando no hace más de un mes sólo era un campesino sin más aspiración que volver a casa después de un día agotador y descansar leyendo un libro.

—¡Desde este lugar se puede ver casi todo el reino, Seam! ¡Ven aquí, aquí, y observalo conmigo! —dijo el diablillo con indomable emoción, agitando la cola igual que un cachorro al que han mostrado un hueso con carne. Seam se acercó poco a poco, admirando la vista y estando de acuerdo con Jevil; todo era impresionante.

—¿Llegaste a imaginar que alguna vez estaríamos aquí ocupando una de las habitaciones del castillo? —cuestionó compartiendo el entusiasmo de su acompañante.

—¡Jamás! ¡Me siento como un noble ahora, ahora! —Jevil se apartó del ventanal, dejándose caer contra el colchón que se hundió con su peso contorneando su silueta—, no me quejo de nuestra casa, pero esta experiencia también enriquece nuestra integridad.

—Oh, haz hecho un comentario muy avaricioso, Jevil —se burló el felino.

Y el aludido respondió con otra breve risa antes de cerrar los ojos, embelesado con la suavidad de las sabanas que acariciaban su susceptible tez azul. El agradable perfume se deslizó por sus diminutos poros tratando de capturar su sueño con ayuda de los cascabeles que creaban sonidos agradables con el menor movimiento, pero este objetivo implícito fue inútil cuando se imaginó frotándose contra el pelaje del felino, visión que lo obligó abrir los ojos para levantarse y alejar su fantasía de inmediato mientras sus mejillas y puntiagudas orejas volvían a calentarse. No comprendía qué eran estos repentinos pensamientos que lo abordaban si antes no se sentía afectado con cualquier roce que tenían, por lo tanto comenzó a inquietarse de sólo saber que estaba a solas con su socio. Jevil nunca prestó atención a sus emociones si estas no decretaban adrenalina o diversión, pues la tristeza y furia no formaban parte de su fachada siempre alocada y decidía ignorarlas o reflejarlas en cosas productivas, en cambio, estas nuevas sensaciones eran desconocidas porque jamás las había experimentado con un sólo monstruo ya fuese macho o hembra. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si podía clasificarlas por algo negativo o positivo.

—¿S-Seam? —Jevil se detuvo y bajó la mirada, negándose a mirar al felino otra vez. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se preguntó. ¿Por qué había tartamudeado? ¿Y por qué su voz tembló al pronunciar el nombre del otro? No entendía qué le estaba pasando.

—¿Si? —Seam no tardó en atender al llamado girándose hacia él.

—¡Oh! ¡Estoy ansioso por asistir a ese banquete! ¡Seguro la comida de los monarcas es deliciosa, deliciosa! ¡Yommy! ¡Yummy! ¡Dulce-salado! ¡Uehe-hee~ !

Ante la actitud del bufón, Seam acertó a mostrar una sonrisa antes de proponerle divertirse lo más que pudiera esta celebración, pues tendrían que tomar una elección que posiblemente cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. Jevil asintió, disimulando los latidos que insistían en mantenerse rítmicos golpeando su pecho como tambores que momentos después se mezclaron con la convivencia y armonía de todo el castillo. Como era de esperarse, aún fuera de servicio se vieron en la necesidad de mostrar un par de trucos mágicos para mantener a la audiencia satisfecha y con ganas de ver mucho más en cualquier otra ocasión. El interés que enseguida habían generado con quienes conversaban, ayudó a los cirqueros rendirse a lo que consideraron inevitable llegados a este punto. Y en una oportunidad se acercaron a una de las figuras de mayor autoridad del castillo, haciéndole saber sobre la decisión tomada, y quien no se limitó anunciar como oficial la unión del bufón y mago a la corte real, siendo recibidos cordial y amenamente entre aplausos simpáticos. Seam reverenció al público en respuesta mientras Jevil se limitó a sonreír y frotarse la nuca con cierta timidez, apenas mirando a quienes les alentaban, ignorantes de una figura entre el bullicio que con tanta facilidad se perdía a pesar de su contraste.

* * *

*me estoy refiriendo a "medio-día" ya que no quise escribirlo como tal pues en el Mundo Oscuro no existe la luz del día.


	2. II

**Part 2**.

El paso del tiempo abrazó a los socios con evidente monotonía. Sus horarios establecidos fueron el núcleo de su fatiga a medida que las semanas se acumulaban dentro de sus bolsillos. Sin embargo, acostumbrarse significó un gran alivio para los dos en cuanto sus esfuerzos brindaban frutos y el asombro de los monarcas se convertía en un reto a superar luego de una serie de funciones efectuadas dentro de la corte, entonces se vieron obligados a renovar otra vez y el desgaste mental los envió a pasear más frecuentemente fuera de los confines del castillo en busca de serenidad. Y aunque solían verse victoriosos en sus metas de forma mayoritaria, existió un nuevo detalle que perturbó la convivencia del felino y el duende; Jevil se sobresaltaba mucho cuando Seam trataba de llamar su atención con un toque, y el hablarle de cerca terminó convirtiéndose en un tabú para los dos cuando en una ocasión su cabeza se desprendió dejando colgar su cuello de resorte sorpresivamente y Seam saltó como nunca mientras se erizaba y siseaba. Acordaron mantener distancia al percatarse que esta situación se repetía sin importar cuántos métodos impusieran y, si los hacía pasar malos momentos, tendrían que ponerlo en práctica aún si esto terminó deprimiendo considerablemente al bufón aunque tampoco se atrevió admitirlo en las charlas espontaneas que compartían al respecto. En la actualidad volvían de una actuación teatral que Jevil había sugerido realizar ante sus reyes para salir fuera de la aburrida rutina que inconscientemente daban seguimiento. Seam detestaba el maquillaje y vestirse de formas estrafalarias pero se sometió a la propuesta de su amigo ya que le había visto algo decaído las últimas horas, más eso no evitó que se quejara continuamente de su apariencia antes y después del espectáculo, tirándose a la cama en medio de protestas para relajarse con la sensación que sólo podía ofrecer una superficie esponjosa como ese colchón. Jevil se carcajeó pero lo hizo disimuladamente, y esto lo desconcertó, pues usualmente no se habría avergonzado de mofarse de su compañero cuando se comportaba de aquella manera, se daba cuenta que el distanciarse también lo estaba volviendo mucho más cohibido y tal lo consideró inaceptable. Esto no podía continuar así. Con una nueva resolución palpitando en su anatomía, Jevil se acercó flotando a la posición de su compañero, sintiendo al pánico acentuarse pero no permitió que este hecho lo intimidara y alejara de su objetivo. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no fue Seam quien emitió el primer sonido al ambiente.

—Por cierto, Jevil —Seam abrió un ojo para mirar al bufón, quien retrocedió levemente como acto-reflejo, mordiéndose los labios sin dejar de prestarle atención a su preciado compañero—, noté que el rey de diamantes estaba menos ruidoso hoy cuando fue tu turno. Y me pareció extraño ya que usualmente es el que más se entusiasma contigo.

—¿Lo estaba, estaba? —cuestionó. Jevil no se había percatado, pues su concentración osciló en su trabajo y en los gestos de Seam así que no se había permitido el capricho de ver el efecto que su acto estaba teniendo en los reyes.

—Si me lo preguntas, creo que deberías buscar bromas nuevas. Las que tienes están bien pero debes recordar que estamos hablando de los monarcas, si una actuación les parece aburrida esto se verá reflejado en nuestra recompensa.

—Bueno, bueno, la verdad es que a mi también me pareció que estaba siendo muy repetitivo, repetitivo —explicó—, por eso quise hacer esta obra. Aunque gracias por notarlo, Seam. Si no me lo hubieses dicho seguro habría retrasado más el desarrollo de mi proyecto.

—¿Proyecto? ¿Y qué clase de proyecto es? —quiso saber el felino, intrigado.

—¡Caos, Caos! —exclamó Jevil con entusiasmo—. Ese es el tema principal de mi proyecto. Quiero que toda la función pierda su orden y ocurran acrobacias en el momento menos esperado así como las bromas y otros actos. ¡Estoy convencido que será un gran impacto para toda la corte, corte!

—Humm, no es una mala idea —comentó Seam en tono meditabundo—, pero si un espectáculo no tiene orden, ¿no crees que el resultado sea todo lo contrario de lo que esperas lograr? Quiero decir, puede ser impactante, es cierto, pero sólo será eso... dudo que esto cambie la perspectiva del público aún con todos los preparativos.

—¡No me estás entendiendo, amigo, amigo! —replicó agitando los brazos—, te estoy hablando, hablando, de una renovación completa que aún estoy estructurando en mi cabeza, por eso tampoco te lo había mencionado antes, ya que quiero que los dos trabajemos en ello una vez esté todo listo.

—Oh, está bien, creo que lo pesco. Sin embargo, para eso necesitaremos entrenamiento. A diferencia de ahora, que planeamos nuestros actos por separado, habremos que darnos un tiempo extra y... sospecho que eso será cansado —comentó acurrucándose en la cama.

—¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido, divertido! Después de todo últimamente nosotros... —Jevil se detuvo al darse cuenta del camino que estaba tomando esta conversación y volvió a sentir cómo le ardía la cara de vergüenza, sensación que fue en aumento en cuanto la atención de Seam fue devuelta a su cara—, nosotros hemos... intercambiado nuestro tiempo de juegos de mesa y... y yo, pues... —agregó en un volumen cada vez más bajo— ...yo me he sentido muy solo y... perdón, perdón... no quiero interferir con tu tiempo a solas... en serio...

Seam se había mantenido en silencio mientras Jevil balbuceaba y esto había causado que un nuevo tono de calor se cerniera en el rostro del diablillo, frustrado por el patético movimiento que había hecho en su intento por devolver la cómoda amistad que al principio habían compartido. Tan sumergido en su embrollo personal que nunca sospechó que el felino se echaría a reír justo cuando la voz del bufón se extinguió dentro de su garganta de resorte. Jevil no concretó hacer más que sonreír tímidamente, todavía inseguro de lo que significaba aquella risa, pero cuánto le había gustado ver esa gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Seam; le había arrancado el aliento por unos segundos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste pensando en esto sin decirme nada, amigo? —quiso saber manteniendo su sonrisa presente. Jevil -que todavía levitaba- se encogió con cierta timidez en su sitio antes de recuperar su confianza normal.

—¡Maldición, Seam! ¡Todo este tiempo pensé que estarías molesto desde lo de la cabeza!

—Y yo creí que tú necesitarías tiempo para superarlo. Desde ese momento siempre evitaste que nos cruzáramos en los pasillos del castillo.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Valgame, valgame! Es difícil, difícil, leer tu cara de amargado, amargado.

—Mira quién lo dice.

—¡Yo siempre estoy sonriendo, sonriendo! —Luego de estas declaraciones los dos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada hasta que finalmente un suspiro por parte de Jevil rompió la tensión, agitando la cola de forma irritable y desviando la mirada con una sonrisa complacida—. Eres extraño, Seam. En verdad me gustas, mucho, mucho. Uehe-hee~

Los hombros sorpresivamente tensos de Seam se relajaron al observar este gesto y escuchar palabras tan sinceras. Nunca se molestó en buscar un significado extra en estas, pues Jevil le había demostrado -y señalado- que le costaba trabajo expresarse correctamente, por lo tanto su selección de palabras no era la más acertada dentro de las ocasiones. Así que, en cambio, prefirió abrazar el sentimiento de calidez que abordó su sistema de algodón para corresponder a la muestra de afecto que le era entregada.

—Gracias, aunque... no me genera satisfacción que me llames extraño.

—¡Yo soy extraño también! ¡Entonces ajustamos muy bien juntos, juntos! —determinó extendiendo una mano hacia él, Seam respondió al apretón saboreando cierto gusto a complacencia cuando lo hizo. Se sentía bien tocar a Jevil sin que este se incomodara.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Oye, está prohibido el uso excesivo de sarcasmo, ¿recuerdas? —recriminó con gracia.

—No pude resistirme, disculpa —asintió Seam y entonces volvió a sonreír, Jevil lucía satisfecho así que para Seam eso era suficiente. Era grato que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad por fin, él también había extrañado interactuar con ese diablillo después de todo, no tenía idea en qué momento su presencia se había vuelto tan indispensable para él.

.

Después de su charla, Jevil había decidido que se pondría a trabajar en su nombrado proyecto para terminarlo y consecutivamente comentarlo de nuevo a su amigo felino con el fin de obtener sugerencias -o mejoras- para cualquiera de sus funciones, y para ello consideró que la mejor opción sería tomarse su tiempo libre paseando por las hectáreas del jardín real, pues quería que su nivel de concentración fuera tan profunda que inclusive él no lograse diferenciar los estrictos horarios del reino oscuro. Mientras tanto, Seam le había asegurado que estaría en la habitación si llegara a necesitarlo, tomando una siesta antes de ponerse a leer un libro o tomando otra siesta si lo requería. Sonriendo, Jevil le pidió que no se preocupara y posteriormente emergió de la habitación y del castillo después de cruzar los diversos pasillos y descender por las escaleras tranquilamente, pues no le apetecía usar los elevadores, jamás le habían gustado los espacios reducidos y al aventurarse a ello estaría atentando contra sí mismo y su invasiva claustrofobia, de la cual nunca habló con nadie, ni siquiera con Seam. Se preguntó si debería compartirlo con él alguna vez, después de todo él conocía muchos defectos -como Seam los había llamado- suyos y no consideraba correcto ocultar los propios existiendo plena confianza ahora.

Una vez afuera se tomó la libertad de seguir flotando sin mayores complicaciones, saludando alegremente a los guardias y soldados que se iba encontrando en el camino, lanzandoles un par de trucos mágicos sorpresa con el pretexto de mantenerlos alertas, lo cual generó risas compartidas antes de que continuara su camino por los senderos silvestres. Jevil jamás imaginó que se acostumbraría tan fácilmente a esta vida, pues en algún punto se había resignado a lo que había tenido antes de que siquiera conociese a Seam.

Meditando sobre los estándares de su proyecto, realizó un par de acrobacias con las manos, descubriendo que sus métodos eran bastante aburridos, y verlo desde esta perceptiva no culpaba al rey de diamantes por el poco entusiasmo que -según Seam- había demostrado en su última función, así que se dispuso establecer un distinto orden. Sin embargo, pese a sus esfuerzos, la secuencia de movimientos no lo convencían, necesitaría más que un par de maniobras extras y cantidad de objetos danzando en el aire para hacer del espectáculo lo más sorprendente jamás visto en el mundo oscuro. Se detuvo junto a un banquillo que yacía postrado bajo un arco de hiervas rojizas y se acomodó sobre este mirando directo al cielo eternamente nocturno. Curioso buscó algún indicio de luz que lo inspirara. Pero lo único que encontró cuando bajó la vista fue una silueta más allá de su posición, la cual parecía perderse con la distancia. Jevil no le hubiese prestado importancia de no ser por el extraño sonido que este despedía. Era un sonido que no había llegado a escuchar en todo el reino , considerando que toda su vida había estado de aquí y allá igual que un nómada indomable.

Jevil se levantó de donde estaba y levitó hasta aquella misteriosa figura pero su sorpresa fue grande al notar que mientras más se acercaba al individuo se distinguía menos, como si estuviera huyendo de algo, quizás de él. Flotó lo más rápido que pudo pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la silueta había desaparecido cual espectro sin dejar rastro alguno en el entorno. Jevil revisó un poco más el lugar, registrando el menor detalle que pudiese llevarlo a una respuesta sobre lo que acababa de ver, ya que le había parecido que el sujeto se estaba derritiendo igual que un liquido conforme avanzaba en su camino. Y mientras pensaba en lo extraño que esto era, por fin se dio cuenta que no estaba solo así que se giró a sus espaldas y sonrió al caballero que lo cubría de pies a cabeza con su sombra.

.

Seam abrió los ojos cuando el lejano sonido de un golpe interceptó sus oídos, y somnoliento se removió sobre la cama en un intento vano por desperezarse. Tomó nota mental de que aquella había sido su tercera siesta y entendió que ya era hora de que se pusiera a trabajar en el papeleo pendiente que tenía descansando sobre el escritorio. Con mucho esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie, pero otro golpe más cercano fue el causante de que su cuerpo entero despertara de forma instantánea, pues aquel golpe esta vez provino del pasillo y sospechaba que la agitada respiración que se aproximaba a la puerta tenía por destino la zona que él ocupaba. Sin embargo, pese a la anticipación, fue victima de la impresión cuando la entrada fue golpeada por su compañero bufón quien se soltó a reír siquiera lo vio, extendiendo los brazos a modo de saludo, más el desconcierto de Seam sólo fue posible cuando este comenzó a gritar.

—¡Lo logré, logré! ¡Lo averigüe! ¡Soy un genio, Seam! Todo este tiempo estuvo frente a mis ojos y no me había dado cuenta —exclamó eufórico. A simple vista cualquiera hubiese supuesto que se trataba del Jevil usual, aquel de personalidad impetuosa y sonrisa radiante, pero Seam no; había algo raro en la mirada de su amigo que no supo interpretar enseguida.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Que descubriste? —interrogó calmadamente aún así.

—¡Sobre mi actuación! Verás... hace unas semanas atrás había dejado de ponerle el empeño que debía y eso se vio reflejado en la actitud del rey de diamantes, diamantes, así que me puse a pensar en los motivos que me llevaron a esto y me dí cuenta que me aburría. Así es, Seam. Todo este tiempo estuve aburrido de mi mismo. Por eso pensé en el nuevo proyecto. ¡Quiero darle un color distinto a nuestro mundo, mundo!

—Por supuesto, fue de eso de lo que hablamos hace unas horas, ¿no? Por eso dijiste que irías al jardín para terminar la planificación —rememoró Seam.

—¡Exacto, mi esponjoso amigo! —Jevil asintió con misma energía. Seam se reconoció turbado entonces, pues sintió esta conversación como una repetición innecesaria, extraña, incierta. Para el felino fue como si el reloj hubiera retrocedido y traído a la nueva linea temporal un desarrollo distinto, más siniestro, alejado de la calidez que había llenado el ambiente entre ellos y reemplazado por un frío misterioso.

—Entonces... —Seam trató conservar compostura—, ¿ya decidiste cuándo comenzar el entrenamiento?

—¿Entrenamiento? —Jevil ladeo la cabeza.

—Si, dije que necesitaríamos hacernos un tiempo extra para practicar, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, eso, eso... Uehe-hee~ no será necesario.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Improvisaré en ese momento —declaró recargando su nuca en sus palmas y recostándose sobre el viento con total despreocupación, esto fue como un timbre de alerta más remarcado en el sexto sentido del felino purpura.

—Pero eso podría resultar en desastre, ¿sabes?

—No te preocupes en esos pequeños detalles, Seam. No importará mucho si fallamos la primera vez, después de todo _esto es un juego_. —El felino retrocedió inconscientemente con esta última oración, había algo en la forma que lo dijo que elevó su alerta al máximo, en riesgo de estallar, pues incluso la pronunciación había sido desquiciada; le hizo sentir escalofríos—. Déjamelo todo a mi, a mi.

Jevil flotó más alto manteniendo su sonrisa y sentándose en el techo mientras jugaba a botar una pelota de hule de estrellas que debido a la fuerza aplicada conseguía atraerla de vuelta a sus manos ansiosas por continuar. No había desvanecido esa sonrisa extasiada en todo el rato que estuvo haciendo uso de su juguete. Al verlo así Seam no pudo resistir al impulso de salir de esa habitación cuanto antes mejor, pues el oxigeno de pronto le parecía pesado entre esas cuatro paredes. Dejó las hojas que antes planeo revisar -cuya superficie contenía garabatos de sus próximos trucos mágicos- olvidadas sobre el escritorio hasta siguiente aviso. En esos momentos solamente quería largarse de ese lugar.

—Saldré un momento, Jevil —avisó pensando que esto haría al diablillo dejar de botar la pelota un momento pero se vio en la necesidad de evadir el juguete que en una situación distinta habría capturado su atención por completo, y quizás hasta se uniría a Jevil. Cuando por fin tocaría el pomo de la puerta la voz del diablillo vibró tras su oreja.

—Seam, ¿nunca te he dicho que me parece hipnotizante la forma como caminas?

Seam se paralizó sin aliento frente a la puerta cuando comprobó que Jevil estaba justo detrás de él, flotando tan tranquilamente que por un momento creyó estaría presenciando una alucinación, pero al mirar al techo donde la silueta del diablillo debía encontrarse de cabeza no había nadie y el rebote de la pelota con la que estuvo jugando estaba reduciendo hasta finalmente rodar por el suelo derrotada en su totalidad.

—¿Cómo... hiciste eso? —quiso saber, y la risa de Jevil fue casi melodiosa.

—No eres el único con trucos bajo la manga —musitó, deslizando los dedos por el hombro de Seam con cuidado, como si fuese a romperle la piel al atreverse a profundizar el contacto un poco más. Seam se tensó perceptiblemente y esto Jevil lo notó, pues pronto levitó lejos del felino, cediéndole el espacio que necesitaba para proseguir—. Te veré más tarde.

El diablillo se giró avanzando en el viento para enseguida tirarse de forma descuidada contra la cama donde Seam había estado dormido originalmente, al darse cuenta que su calor todavía no se esfumaba por completo, Jevil se acurrucó un poco más con la intención de tomarlo todo antes de que el sonido de la puerta le indicara que Seam se había marchado. Estando solo no se evitó suspirar cómodo con aquello y reír nerviosamente por el acelerado palpitar de su alma. Jamas había hecho un movimiento tan atrevido y estaba feliz por ello.

.

Un nuevo día oscuro y una nueva función. Los reyes se habían reunido en la sala de trono como era costumbre para aguardar por la nueva presentación de su sorprendente mago y su gracioso bufón, los cuales habían aparecido sin falta a la hora de siempre. Seam y Jevil habían hablado poco de su espectáculo así que Seam no estaba del todo seguro si su compañero planeaba mantener el orden de siempre o pretendía cambiar algunos actos, de lo que si estuvo seguro es que no estaba comportándose igual que siempre, tal lo confirmó cuando llegó el momento de saludar a sus monarcas con una reverencia y él se había inclinado mientras Jevil se había quedado de pie sin novedad con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que lo había transformado en alguien tan reconocido desde su época como hurtador.

—Si me permiten, señores, señores... ¡Oh, grandes grandes feudales regentes del mundo oscuro! —dijo y esto impactó contra el entendimiento de los reyes y de Seam quien lo miró con evidente confusión sin deshacer la reverencia, en absoluto incrédulo—. Quisiera aclarar algunas cosas antes de comenzar. Hay una duda enorme picoteando mi cabeza.

—¿Qué te compete, estimado bufón? —cuestionó el rey de corazones.

—Es sobre la estructura del castillo —señaló—, ¿creen que una bomba sea capaz de hacerla caer o es lo suficiente resistente para burlarse de dicho encantamiento?

—Hummm, dependería de la magnitud del encantamiento —aseguró el rey de picas meditando profundamente en el tema expuesto—. Existen muchos elementos a considerar cuando se quiere echar abajo una construcción tan poderosa y antigua.

—Ya veo, ya veo —comentó Jevil urgándose los bolsillos con insistencia—. En vista de que tienen tanta confianza en la obra que nos brinda esperanza a sus súbditos, no les importará si hago la prueba, ¿cierto? —completada su frase extrajo un objeto redondo, cual diseño rápidamente alertó a los espectadores—. Afortunadamente preparé algo que nos ayudará en este humilde experimento.

—Jevil... —El felino intentó atraer la atención de su compañero pero no tuvo éxito.

—¡Con ustedes, les presentó la bomba mágica más destructiva nunca antes expuesta públicamente! ¡Comprobaremos su poder destructivo a todo color ahora, ahora!

—¡Jevil, no! —exigió Seam pero ya era tarde, Jevil había lanzado la bomba varios metros arriba, causando el pánico de todo aquel que tuviera algo de aprecio por su propia vida. El rey de picas, por el contrario, se mantuvo en su trono, expectante por lo que ocurriría.

Y mientras la bomba iba descendiendo el extraño pitido que despedía aumentaba su velocidad. Seam reaccionó lanzando una aguja conjurada por su magia para elevarla mucho más con la intención de causar el menor daño posible en quienes los rodeaban y lo logró, pues -en el instante que la aguja lo había llevado a un nivel cercano al techo- la bomba había terminado su conteo y la explosión de luces cruzó el fuego entre sí formando figuras impresionantes en el ambiente como corazones, picas, diamantes y tréboles. Maravillado, el público entero comenzó aplaudir, impresionados por el sofisticado manejo de sucesos. Al darse cuenta del efecto que aquello había causado, a Seam no le quedó de otra más que imitar las reverencias de Jevil, con el fin de mantener apariencias. Su compañero jamás le había dicho nada sobre eso así que fue inevitable que le frustrara cada uno de los trucos nuevos que ejecutó frente a los reyes, entre tales la peligrosa acrobacia de tirar y atrapar cuchillas en el viento, las cuales sin duda muchas veces le cortaron la piel, pues la eterna sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Jevil había titubeado varias veces durante su progreso. Terminada la función, las alabanzas por parte de la realeza y servidumbre fue el triple de extasiada, por lo cual Seam pudo concluir que su trabajo estaba hecho aunque no sentía lo mismo al mirar en dirección al diablillo, cuyas manchas en las manos revelaban cuánta sangre suya había sido derramada para completarlo. Y una vez tuvieron permitido retirarse, Seam no dudó un minuto en sujetar al diablillo de la muñeca, apresurandolo camino a su habitación donde preparó los remedios necesarios para tratar sus heridas.

—Pudiste intentar ser menos temerario con todo esto —regañó acercándose a su posición en una silla acolchonada junto a una mesa de cristal—, fue muy arriesgado que jugaras con toda esa artillería sin consultarme, no sólo para nuestros espectadores, también para ti.

—Fue divertido, divertido~ —canturreó, gimiendo después de que el desinfectante tocara un nuevo corte entre sus dedos.

—Sólo piensa en lo que hubiese ocurrido si algo salía mal, tal vez incluso me hubiese visto obligado a recogerte del suelo para prepararte un funeral.

—Uehe-hee~ eso hubiese sido cómico~

—¡Usaste una bomba, Jevil! —replicó Seam apretando la mano del bufón de manera inconsciente, el diablillo se quejó en voz baja pero no se evitó mirar a su compañero directamente a los ojos, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento agitado por la furia, inevitablemente quedó embelezado por ellos—. ¡No vuelvas hacer algo así! Además, también pienso que debemos cambiar esas cuchillas por algo menos peligroso, algo con cero filo, de preferencia. ¿Me estás escuchando? —cuestionó irritado por la falta de respuesta.

—Quiero abrazarte —dijo, arrancando de la garganta del felino todo reclamo o queja que pudo intentar proferir contra el diablillo. Los ojos de Jevil yacían fijos en él, reflejando emociones de ternura y vehemencia inalterables, tan profundas que parecía a punto de perder el control de sus acciones y esto a Seam lo incomodó.

—Jevil... —El mago se reconoció nervioso pues el toque en su mano era juguetón e insistente, aunque delicado, y la cola delgada de Jevil golpeaba su cadera con suma lentitud, ofreciéndole una invitación sin interpretación—, ¿te sientes bien?

—Bien, bien... estoy bien, bien...

—Yo no lo creo... tienes mucha temperatura...

—Seam —el murmullo de Jevil fue sugerente y el ligero acercamiento de sus rostros rosó lo subliminal, el felino no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría pero la sensación de su cola siendo apretada suavemente entre la de Jevil lo ayudó a reaccionar apartándose, acción que disimuló al siguiente instante llevándose los remedios utilizados a un estante cercano.

—Descansa, pequeño bribón. Más tarde hablaremos de lo que sucedió hoy y cambiaremos un par de cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

—No quiero descansar —se quejó el bufón apretando los bordes de la silla entre sus dedos, frustrado por el rechazo recibido pero manteniendo la calma antes de levantarse y saltar un par de veces de forma animada—, apenas estamos a la mitad del conteo del reloj, seguro hay muchas más cosas que puedo hacer antes de venir a dormir, dormir, he-hee~

—Como quieras pero no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

—¡Oh, Ya sé! ¡Juguemos un juego, Seam!

—Jevil, ahora no es-

—¡Vamos, vamos!

Antes de que Seam tuviera la oportunidad de negarse a tan tentadora oferta, el diablillo había flotado hasta él y lo había jalado de una mano fuera de la habitación mientras sostenía bajo su brazo izquierdo un tablero de ajedrez armable. Agobiado por la velocidad a la que era sometido por su compañero, Seam no se atrevió a formular nuevas replicas y se dejó llevar cruzando distintas salas hasta el Gran Salón del Castillo de Cartas. Habiendo encontrado su rincón predilecto, el bufón soltó la mano del otro y se apresuró a traer dos sillas y una mesa, sobre la cual colocó el juego de hermosas piezas de madera. Luego de una función agotadora les gustaba acomodarse en ese mismo sitio en compañía de bocadillos, para ambos había sido su parte favorita de la tarde desde el momento que se convirtieron en integrantes de la corte; lo habían convertido en tradición. Sin embargo, el semblante de Seam era negativo esta vez, pues no le apetecía jugar con Jevil debido a sus acciones anteriores, de esta manera sentía como si le estuviera mostrando una lección de vida. Pero cuando miró dentro de esos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa ilusionada no tuvo el corazón de para aferrarse a su idea inicial así que se aproximó a su silla y acomodó sus piezas en su lado del tablero mientras una sonrisa confidente se apoderaba de sus labios felinos, compartiendo la comodidad momentánea con su amigo quien le devolvió la sonrisa, mostrado sus afilados dientes de oreja a oreja. Jevil también estaba disfrutando de ese momento a pesar de que ni siquiera había comenzado la primer ronda, pues también representaba una victoria el que Seam accediera tener este juego con él sin imponerle condiciones.

—¿Quién da inicio? —cuestionó Seam

—Humm... hazlo tú, Seam. La última vez inicié yo, yo.

—Pero la vez pasada me venciste.

—No importa, no importa. Quiero que tú hagas la primer jugada.

—Si insistes —asintió el gato purpura con un suspiro para mover su primer pieza de forma debota y desafiante—, pero a partir de este movimiento considérate miembro oficial del club de perdedores.

Jevil se cruzó de brazos y piernas sobra la silla, adoptando una postura pedante mientras movía su peón con la cola, respondiendo a la deliberada provocación. Y Seam volvió a corresponder con un gesto relajado. De esta manera el enfrentamiento prosiguió. Era en esta clase de actividades donde sus almas adquirían una vestidura de compatibilidad.


	3. III

**Part 3**.

Una nueva y repentina explosión sofocó los rincones de la corte mientras los reyes reían con el magistral espectáculo que se desarrollaba delante de ellos. Los fuegos mágicos se distribuyeron por el terreno, entre las colosales estructuras negras, igual que serpientes voladoras, guiados por los movimientos de brazos que ejecutaba Seam desde su posición en un sitio seguro. Mientras tanto Jevil se encargaba de correr delante de las serpientes simulando huir de aquellos polvos brillantes, tropezándose intencionalmente para ganarse nuevas risas y aplausos antes de levantarse con torpeza y asegurar que estaba bien. Para finalizar el acto, Seam envió los juegos de luces danzar en forma ascendiente con un sencillo movimiento de dedos, haciéndolos estallar nuevamente sin esperar que Jevil levitaría hacia ellos y crearía nuevos encantamientos que tomaron forma de cuchillas, las cuales se deslizaron hacia él, activando su cuello de resorte antes de que estos estallaran enviándolo al suelo. Las risas continuaron y Seam corrió en su auxilio, consiguiendo su objetivo de sostenerlo antes de que impactara contra las lozas tan oscuras como las paredes, liberando un suspiro aliviado que disimuló cuando Jevil devolvió su cuello a la normalidad y levitó con suma tranquilidad a su costado para reverenciar a sus espectadores; Seam lo imitó resignado por la actuación. Los aplausos le siguieron, incitando un sentimiento de calma en el felino, pues por lo menos el duende había dejado relativamente los actos peligrosos y su comunicación había mejorado, por lo tanto no podría quejarse de las improvisaciones del impredecible bufón.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —exclamó Jevil poniéndose de cabeza y Seam sonrió.

Una vez en los pasillos Jevil y Seam se toparon de frente con una figura que andaba en sentido contrario hacia donde caminaban ellos, sonrisa altiva, mirada inquisidora y ropajes azules brillantes hicieron a los dos arrugar la nariz inconscientemente ante la nueva presencia interesada en abordarlos, y cuyo porte recto y elegante el felino rápidamente reconoció como el duque que acompañaba al rey de Picas la mayoría del tiempo.

—Buem trebajo, señorez. Maravilloze aktuasión —comentó una vez bloqueó su camino. Seam se detuvo en reacción, y -aunque levitaba- Jevil se quedó quieto junto a su compañero de trabajo descendiendo la sonrisa que había estado presente en su cara mientras comentaba detalles al azar para llenar el ambiente silencioso que los había estado rodeando—. Ez lo primmare vez que io asizto a su humilda espectacule pero ha valido honzas en oro ciertanemte.

—Gracias, supongo —Seam extendió un brazo en dirección al hombre de cabellos blancos bajo la mirada curiosa del diablillo—, ¿duque... ?

—Rouxls Kaard, pur favar —asintió el hombre respondiendo respetuosamente al saludo.

—Interesante nombre.

—Graxiaz, provienne di u llinaje familiarem.

—Tu dialecto también —observó Seam agregando una sonrisa a su expresión. Jevil, por el contrario, hizo mala cara sin apartar su vista del noble—, es una verdadera bendición que se asemeje bastante al nuestro, de otro modo la comunicación construiría una barrera.

—Pero apuesta que pura ty no significaríe muchu.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello, espero que no le moleste que le pida me repita sus palabras en caso de no entenderle.

—Dezcuida, stoy acostumbrado. —El duque le dirigió una mirada suspicaz al bufón quien había alargado su sonrisa tras escucharle hablar detenidamente, el gesto parecía burlarse de él aunque Rouxls intentó mantenerse amigable en todo momento—. Ha sido un hunor tamvem ver su aktuasión, señore buffom.

Como primer respuesta, Jevil se echó a reír, demasiado divertido con el modo de hablar del noble para contenerse, más en cuanto se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de Seam se obligó contenerse las ganas de continuar riendo para tomar las manos de Rouxls, agitandolas loca y descuidadamente al mismo ritmo que se movía su cola.

—¡Al contrario, contrario! —dijo—. Estoy agradecido de que se permitiera la libertad de asisitir, siempre es gratificante tener nuevos espectadores —agregó alargando la pronunciación de la letra S en su última palabra, incluso después de liberar la mano del duque, y no se detuvo hasta que Seam le dio un golpe con el codo.

—¿Susede algo acazo? —quiso saber Rouxls claramente ofendido.

—Perdonelo, así es él, le cuesta trabajo leer el ambiente —se disculpó Seam apenado.

—¿Qué estás divulgando, Seam? ¡El ambiente y yo tenemos una estrecha relación relación! Me susurra secretos cuando nadie está ahí para leer su transparencia.

—Jevil, basta —replicó cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y bajando las orejas.

—Debe tennerlo complikade, señore Seam —le compadeció el duque con un gesto angustiado—. Nu suquiera loz plebezos tennen lo lengua tan largaa.

—¿Lengua? ¡Si, si! ¡Puedo alargarla! —exclamó Jevil de pronto—. ¡Puedo hacerlo! —el diablillo abrió la boca y dejó salir su lengua para hacerla crecer ante la mirada estupefacta de sus dos acompañantes, quienes tan sólo pudieron mirar cómo Jevil extendía su delgada lengua purpura como una goma antes de devolverla completamente a la normalidad sobre sus azulados labios.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer eso, bribón? —quiso saber Seam confundido.

—Uehe-hee~ ¡Yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa! —declaró divertido con el resultado de su espontaneo experimento.

—Uegh, devo retiradme —dijo Rouxls con expresión asqueada—. Ay azuntoz por atendher.

—Oh, por supuesto. Adelante —correspondió Seam apenas consiguiendo apartar la mirada de su complacido compañero para observar la trayectoria que siguió el duque a lo largo del solitario pasillo, sus pasos creando eco mientras se alejaba. Una vez se quedaron solos, el felino suspiró y le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su todavía risueño socio.

—Jevil, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Viste su cara, cara? ¡Estaba impactado, Seam!

—Si, y yo también, pero esa no es manera de dirigirte a un duque. ¿Qué crees que pasará con nosotros si convence a los reyes de despedirnos?

—Sólo tendríamos que cargar partida otra vez. ¡Te preocupas demasiado, amigo!

—¿Cargar partida? —repitió Seam desconcertado. Ahí estaba otra vez esa señal de locura. Su compañero siempre había sido extravagante, positivo e hiperactivo pero desde aquel día que estuvo a solas en los jardines del castillo -en ciertas ocasiones- usaba términos muy extraños que aludían una solución rápida para los problemas que les amenazaban, Seam sabía que algo no estaba bien y le inquietaba bastante, pues la locura era un padecimiento grave que estaba penado en el reino pero si preguntaba su amigo eludía la pregunta o le ofrecía respuestas el doble de incoherentes. No estaba seguro si era prudente dejar que las cosas siguieran este curso—. Jevil, sé honesto conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?

—¿Hum? —el diablillo inclinó la cabeza a un costado—. ¿De qué hablas?

—No mientas —advirtió Seam arrodillándose a su altura y sujetándolo de los hombros, su reacción logró inquietar un poco al bufón—. ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Hace unos meses hablabas conmigo con normalidad, es posible que fueras un poco tímido pero siempre fuiste sincero. Ahora, desde nuestra última charla sobre el espectáculo, comenzaste a distanciarte no sólo de mi sino de todo el mundo. Por favor, dime qué pasa. Quiero ayudarte.

Las extremidades de Jevil habían comenzado a temblar y este fue un detalle que Seam notó. Sin embargo, la expresión sorprendida de Jevil no tardó en suavizarse antes de que sonriera con una ternura impropia de su personalidad bromista e impertinente.

—¿Estás... preocupado por mi, Seam? —quiso saber, conmovido.

—Siempre lo estoy —respondió el felino con firmeza. Jevil bufó con gracia en respuesta, pues sintió a su corazón rebosar de dicha sólo al escucharlo.

—Gracias.

—¿Me dirás entonces qué es lo que está pasando?

—No ocurre nada, nada malo. Es sólo que... conocí a un sujeto extraño y él me dijo cosas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —inquirió Seam suspicaz.

—Cosas sobre este mundo, cosas... interesantes. Lo son. Seam, tal vez tú también seas capaz de verlo —Seam se sobresaltó ante aquella afirmación, pues el rostro de Jevil había expresado emoción al mencionar este punto—. Nadie parece ser capaz de verlo, nadie, nadie más que yo. Pero él sólo aparece cuando estoy completamente solo. Si vas allá por tu cuenta hay una alta probabilidad de que tú lo veas. No puedo... ser el único ¿verdad?

—No sé qué estás sugiriendo...

—Esto significa mucho, mucho, para mi, Seam —replicó Jevil, posando su mano sobre una de las peludas de su acompañante quien por reflejo miró hacia ese contacto brevemente antes de devolver su atención a los ojos del duende—. Y... no estoy seguro de que pueda decirte todo lo que sé si... un jugador como yo, yo... Necesitas verlo por ti mismo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos durante un lapso de tiempo en absoluto silencio, uno cuya extensión y profundidad secretamente encantó al diablillo. Seam suspiró unos segundos más tarde, convencido de que esta era su única opción para llegar al fondo del asunto. Si tal prueba bastaba para persuadir a su socio de hablar se sometería a sus demandas. —Está bien —asintió resignado y su respuesta inspiró una sonrisa donde el bufón mostró sus afilados dientes sin dilación—. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarme con ese tipo? —Seam se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos mientras le dedicaba una mirada serena al otro.

.

Cuando llegaron por primera vez a los confines del castillo de cartas, Seam no estaba seguro qué momento había sido la última vez que descendió en el elevador a los afueras del monstruoso edificio. Su vida como mago era tan cómoda que raras veces tenía la inquietud de explorar más allá de su habitación compartida, pues sus visitas al Gran Salón era más frecuente que sus salidas al exterior a diferencia de Jevil. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba afuera realmente lamentaba que esta sensación de paz que le generaba pisar los caminos del jardín real no hubiese sido un viaje de placer pero su mente debía ocuparse en buscar la ubicación exacta donde el diablillo le aseguró haber visto al _sujeto extraño _por primera vez. El lugar estaba tan solitario que Seam se encogió levemente en alerta y el constante soplar del viento ambientaba la situación como una escena digna de suspenso, por un segundo el felino reflexionó en marcharse antes de que alguna clase de peligro viniera atacarle pero se tranquilizó e impulsó tomar asiento bajo un arco de hiervas rojas, tomando la decisión de visualizar los alrededores como quien espera por la llegada de un conocido. No había nada que temer, se convenció. Aún con el testimonio de Jevil no había certeza de que alguien apareciera en verdad, y si ocurría, no había manera de que se tratara de un espectro de mal augurio; este sujeto del que hablaba Jevil debía tratarse de otro habitante Oscuro como ellos, como cualquiera. El crujido de una rama seca detuvo abruptamente su monologo interno e instintivamente dirigió la mirada en la misma dirección. Sus orejas giraron en busca de otro sonido similar pero de pronto la quietud lo había abrazado. Se levantó del asiento y caminó un par de pasos hacia la nada para olfatear la atmósfera meticulosamente; no había nada fuera de lo común pero no se conformó con estas señales, pues sus sentidos de mago le advertían sobre cierta presencia extraña que se estaba acercando, una que no podía ni debía ignorar sin importar lo que sucediera.

—Es inusual verte por aquí —la sorpresiva voz vació la atención del felino en el infinito, obligandolo volverse a sus espaldas donde el rey de Picas le solicitaba. Su gran tamaño y su expresión cruda sorprendieron al felino quien no podía creerse que ese gigantesco cuerpo se acercara hasta su posición sin hacer el minimo ruido para mostrarle ese rostro severo, un gesto amargo que únicamente en sus espectáculos lograban cambiar.

—Mi señor —le saludó Seam con una reverencia forzada, pues su pelaje aún estaba ligeramente erizado a causa de la sorpresa y esto el monarca lo notó.

—Estás un poco tenso, Seam.

—Mis disculpas, me sorprendió —explicó. Una mueca burlona se adueñó de los labios del rey quien ni siquiera se molestó en mostrar compasión por el estado de su subordinado.

—Ya veo. Un gato asustado es un gato peligroso, me alegra mucho que no hayas decidido darme un sarpazo en cuanto te volteaste.

—Mi nivel de serenidad me premia, su majestad. Sin importar cuán concentrado me encuentre no puedo permitir a mis instintos tomar el control.

—Hoy lo he comprobado —La barbilla del rey se elevó, indicando con su gesto que su mirada se había deslizado hacia donde Seam había estado mirando antes, así que el felino no pudo evitar devolver la vista también—. ¿Qué estabas vigilando? —interrogó con aparente ambigüedad. Sin embargo, Seam interpretó la amenaza en su voz cuando una de esas toscas manos alcanzaron su hombro y su intimidante sonrisa intensificó—. Espero que no hayas estado conspirando algún extraño encantamiento en tu mente de mago. Sería una lastima que un súbdito ejemplar como tú fuese alcanzado por la locura.

—No necesita preocuparse por mi sanidad mental, su majestad. Vine a este jardín para despejar mi cabeza, los preparativos para nuestras funciones han sido muy exigentes estos días —mintió, procurando mantener a Jevil fuera del esquema. El rey de Picas podía ser aterrador sin siquiera esforzarse y él compartía la opinión de su socio sobre él. Más que su posición como rey, su simple presencia provocaba completa inseguridad.

—Bien —el rey apartó su mano del cuerpo felino para tomar una postura relajada—. Me enorgullece que apliques estos métodos para mantener tu eficiencia. Tal vez deberías sugerirle a tu amigo hacer lo mismo. Rouxls cree que le falta un tornillo.

—Es imposible. Jevil sólo es... demasiado excéntrico.

—Puedo corroborar eso. No he hablado con él tanto como contigo pero sin duda es el tipo de sujeto que como es en su acto lo es en su estado natural.

—... Si —asintió Seam un tanto incomodo, lo que menos quería era que la conversación los llevara a cuestionar la naturaleza de su socio, en especial ahora después de lo que acababan de hablar en el pasillo, pues los riesgos eran demasiados y no quería que nadie se enterase cuando una aparente locura significaba un grave riesgo.

—En fin, estaba pensando que sería agradable que dieras una función privada a mi hijo.

—¿Ocurre algo con el príncipe Lancer?

—Ha estado un poco triste desde que su madre se marchó y últimamente no he tenido tiempo para pasar tiempo de calidad con él... ¿Te importaría? —Con un gesto de su brazo, el rey de Picas invitó a Seam acompañarle y el felino purpura no tuvo más opción que avanzar a su lado por mucho que deseara negarse a su petición; su encuentro con el sujeto misterioso del cual había hablado el bufón tendría que esperar.

.

Por mucho que Seam alardeara sobre su nulo gusto por los niños, debía admitir que el príncipe Lancer contaba con un encanto que incluso hechizaba a alguien tan agrio y falto de tacto como él. Mostrarle sus trucos mágicos y maravillar esa brillante mirada infantil era reconfortante en cierta forma y no podía quejarse de entretenerlo en ocasiones especiales como esta donde su progenitor parecía negligente a divertirlo él mismo, después de todo esta no era la primera vez que el rey de Picas lo solicitaba, y aunque muchas veces Seam estuvo tentado aconsejarle, al final siempre accedía con la sumisión incondicional de un esclavo. Una vez había terminado no dudó marchar de regreso a su habitación, encontrando a un ansioso Jevil siquiera abrió la puerta -y a pesar de que lo sorprendió- no quiso darle la satisfacción de ver su desconcierto provocada por esa sonrisa afilada.

—¿Cómo fue, fue? Pudiste verlo ¿cierto, cierto?

—Si iba a tener ese encuentro con él me temo que el rey de Picas nos interrumpió —Seam se alzó de hombros, restandole importancia, la sonrisa de Jevil descendió con sus palabras.

—¿El rey? —la mirada del diablillo se había vuelto sombría ante el recuerdo de aquel oscuro mientras Seam terminaba de cerrar la puerta y se encaminaba a su cama—. ¿Qué quería contigo? —interrogó bruscamente, Seam quiso ignorar aquel acento receloso que solían ocupar los labios de su compañero cuando hablaban del segundo rey a cargo.

—No es nada, quería que alegrara a su heredero. Creo que la estaban pasando muy mal, cuando llegué a la habitación estaba llorando ruidosamente dentro de su cuna.

—¿Y por qué no vino buscarme a mi? —el nuevo acento celoso de Jevil fue evidente así que Seam no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada burlona.

—Vamos, no olvides que cada vez que vas solo lo haces llorar, era obvio que yo sería la mejor opción para tranquilizarlo.

—¡Eso es injusto, injusto! ¡Yo puedo ser un mejor entretenimiento que tú! —declaró con excesiva energía, Seam se dejó reír con aquel gracioso temperamento. Entonces el diablillo controló su cambiante estado de ánimo para dar un giro a la conversación y regresar al tema que realmente le interesaba intercambiar—. De cualquier modo, Seam. Tienes que volver a intentarlo. ¡Te sorprenderá mucho! Ese hombre habla con las manos.

—... Odio decirlo, Jevil —El felino dejó su actividad para enfrentar a su compañero de cuarto mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de su cama, buscando la manera de ser lo más amable posible, después de todo era consciente de lo delicado que era este tema para Jevil y lo importante que le parecía—, pero dudo que pueda encontrarme con el tipo del que hablas. No estoy descartando posibilidades pero tu encuentro con él podría tratarse de algo que sólo tú tienes permitido ver. Ya sabes, algo parecido a la profecía de los elegidos. ¿Has pensado que pudiste ser seleccionado entre los oscuros para una misión? Si así fuera, aunque yo lo intentase, sería incapaz de ponerme a tu nivel ¿entiendes?

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Yo no soy alguien especial, en realidad el que yo esté aquí en el castillo lo atribuyó a un golpe de suerte. Si no te hubiera conocido en el campo probablemente jamás hubiese tenido la oportunidad de trabajar para la realeza.

—¿Significa que... no quieres verlo conmigo, conmigo? —cuestionó Jevil desalentado, bajando la cabeza con semblante entristecido. Seam reaccionó instantáneamente.

—No es eso. Quiero decir... es muy posible que no pueda.

—¿Crees que estoy loco?

—Jevil... —Seam se sintió acorralado, sin saber qué más argumentos usar, estaba caminando por una senda de espinas y no quería lastimar a su camarada con la conclusión a la que ya había llegado desde que todo comenzó.

—¡Quizás esté loco, loco! —exclamó Jevil, impresionando al felino por su cambio de humor, de repente se le veía tan feliz—. Ese sujeto dijo que así me verían todos una vez fuera libre —Jevil se aproximó a Seam quien instintivamente se hizo para atrás cuando el rostro del diablillo estaba cerca de impactar contra su nariz—. ¡Puedo entenderlo todo, Seam! Ahora me doy cuenta de que todos, todos, somos jugadores, y cada uno deberá seguir su ruta para concluir el ciclo, ciclo. Y cuando ese momento llegue... Seam, ¿serás tú quien me llevará a la libertad?

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —quiso saber, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—Tal vez sea tu propio destino, destino —las pequeñas manos del diablillo sujetaron las de Seam tiernamente, quien ni siquiera se inquietó por su acción—. Tenía la esperanza de que ambos caminaríamos por el mismo sendero. ¿Tal vez me estaba cegando a mi mismo?

—¿Por qué crees eso? —interrogó. Las manos de Jevil eran cálidas, Seam reconoció que el ameno contacto no le molestaba en lo absoluto y en realidad se sentía cómodo con ellas rodeando las suyas. En esos momentos sentía que jamás las dejaría ir.

—Por la misma razón, razón, que tú crees fui elegido. Es cierto, el hombre que habla con las manos me reveló cada secreto de este mundo. Lo sé todo, como dijiste, fuí encomendado a una misión. La reina volverá —Seam sintió que una descarga de electricidad nacía desde las profundidades de su alma al escuchar esta información, como una advertencia de muerte estimulada por sus instintos de supervivencia. En ningún instante, los ojos de Jevil se apartaron del rostro del otro, apreciando la forma en que su rebelde pelaje purpura señalaba en todas direcciones como las extremidades de un sol que nunca había visto y no tendría la oportunidad de admirar—. Yo quería que vinieras conmigo —agregó con acento desilusionado. La repentina declaración consiguió alarmar por completo al felino quien afianzó el agarre que compartían entrelazando sus dedos.

—Jevil, lo que sea que estés pensando hacer, no lo hagas —aconsejó—. Te encerrarán, pasarás el resto de tu vida en prisión. Aún podemos prevenir las cosas.

—Gracias, Seam. Por todo, en serio —Jevil se liberó del contacto de aquellas suaves patas levitando a una altura conveniente para seguir mirando a los ojos de su socio—. Iré a estirar las piernas. Uehe-hee~ ¡Ha sido un día agotador!

—Jevil —Seam se levantó al verlo alejarse, presintiendo lo peor.

—Tranquilo. Simplemente iré a despejar la cabeza cabeza. —La elección de palabras no hicieron más que mortificar al felino con mayor intensidad.

—No puedes engañar a mis instintos, bribón —reprendió Seam tomando una postura amenazadora—. Puedo percibir una inmensa sed de sangre emanando de tu figura.

—No soy un asesino, asesino, Seam —comentó el bufón sin menguar su sonrisa—. Jamás me atrevería lastimar a nadie. ¿O es que vas a privarme de mi libertad manteniendome aquí? —Seam bajó la cabeza, ocultando nuevamente sus garras bajo su pelo purpura, cediendo a su debilidad por aquel diablillo más que a su deber como integrante de la corte real—. Eso pensé pensé... te veré más tarde, querido socio.

El bufón volvió a darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación flotando, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta trás su cola. Seam no hizo más que volver a desplomarse en la cama con las energías disipadas de su organismo, completamente vencido por la razón. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, refregandolos con obvia frustración. Sabía que no era una buena idea dejar a Jevil sin supervisión después de que le hubiera confesado los motivos de su comportamiento, a pesar de que aún quería creer que su locura había tomado todo de su ser; pero el que nombrase a la reina con tanta seriedad aludía todo lo contrario de sus crueles suposiciones. Jevil sin duda tenía mayor conocimiento del que había demostrado anteriormente y su encuentro con ese misterioso _hombre que habla con las manos _debía tratarse de algo tan grande como la partida y aparente retorno de la reina. El mundo oscuro yacía en relativa armonía porque cuatro reyes habían sido elegidos para controlar la decadencia que dejó el abandono de los Seres de Luz, pero desde un principio esto no era más que una fachada capaz de romperse con un descuido, y si ese descuido resultaba ser Jevil el reino atravesaba un grave problema de equilibrio. Pero si informaba sobre esto a los monarcas el caos no tardaría en desatarse y la vida de su socio estaría en riesgo. Estaba claro que no quería ser quien se enfrentase a la única agradable compañía que había conservado en años; el único sujeto que podría llamar amigo. Seam estaba sufriendo un inmenso dilema y no estaba seguro qué camino tomar para obtener un resultado positivo, pues así como deseaba que Jevil continuara convida, no quería que el reino se rompiera por completo. Amaba tanto su realidad que el mínimo soplo de cambio sería devastador para su psiquis.

.

Mientras tanto, el flote sutil de Jevil desplazandose en linea recta por los pasillos apenas alteraron el silencio que balanceada atmósfera por la que surcaba. Por fuera podría verse tranquilo, incluso normal, pero por dentro una tormenta de emociones sacudían su cuerpo hasta las profundidades de su alma. Tantos pensamientos y rencores transitandolo lograron colapsar la facilidad de su sonrisa, cuya naturaleza traviesa rápidamente fue reemplazada por un corte de malicia tan marcado que incluso ayudó hacer brillar sus pupilas, despidiendo un resplandor carmesí usualmente blanco y puro como un niño recién nacido. Estaba convencido de lo que debería hacer una vez las sombras del castillo le dieran la señal, así que se anticipó formando la cuchilla del diablo, la cual tomó entre sus manos con una excitación inmensurable, ansioso por comenzar. Y aunque todavía lamentaba que no recorrería la misma vereda de Seam, se aseguraría de disfrutar al máximo el desafío que este retador juego de números le tenía preparado en el futuro.

* * *

*Odié escribir los diálogos de Rouxls. Sé que hubiese sido más sencillo ignorar su rara forma de hablar pero quería mantener la esencia del juego aunque tal vez no me quedó tan bien como habría querido. Ojalá no les hayan sangrado los ojos al leerlo.

**Notas Finales**: ¡El siguiente capitulo contendrá gore! Y también le habré brindado por fin su debido desenlace a este divertido proyecto. ¡Estén atentos a la próxima actualización! Ya falta poco.


	4. IV

**Part 4**.

_Aquella mañana nocturna, Seam y Jevil se habían acomodado junto a uno de los ventanales que conformaban el Gran Salón para descansar de los juegos de mesa que habían llevado a cabo hasta el cansancio. El felino purpura se estiró graciosamente frente a la mirada divertida del pequeño bufón, quien se quitó el gorro con el objetivo de disipar la comezón que los bordes estuvieron causando a sus cuernos, volviendo a cubrir su natural calvicie mientras jugueteaba con su juego de cuchillas. Al verlo, Seam no pudo evitar enfocar su atención en el filo deslumbrante de tales objetos punzocortantes, recordando el último espectáculo que habían concluido para los reyes un par de horas atrás, el cual indiscutiblemente había dejado unas cuantas cicatrices en los escuálidos dedos de su socio._

_—Jevil, siempre quise preguntarte. —El aludido correspondió a la solicitud emitiendo un gemido interrogatorio, invitándolo a continuar sin apartar la mirada de sus mejores herramientas—. ¿Por qué llamaste a esa cosa "Cuchilla del Diablo"?_

_—Oh —Jevil miró a su acompañante brevemente para devolver la vista a los objetos que sostenía entre sus dedos con una sonrisa—. A decir verdad, lo nombré pensando en ti, ti._

_—¿Disculpa? —replicó ofendido._

_—Uehe-hee~ No, no, no así así, Seam —aclaró elevándose en la atmósfera para darle fuerza a sus palabras—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que deberiamos considerar ponerles un nombre a cada uno de nuestros actos para brindar una presentación adecuada a nuestro público? Fue entonces cuando pensé: "Seam odia las cosas peligrosas y yo soy un diablillo, diablillo". ¡Por eso la he nombrado de esta manera!_

_—Sigue sin tener mucho sentido —señaló Seam insatisfecho con la explicación._

_—Soy un diablillo, un diminutivo —declaró deslizándose alrededor de la mesa que estuvieron ocupando de forma juguetona antes de volver a detenerse y enfrentar la mirada atenta del felino, quien por un momento describió la expresión de Jevil como espeluznante—. Soy el diminutivo de algo muy grande, grande —agregó como un arrullo._

.

La desquiciada risa que emergió de su garganta reventó contra los muros, con la misma fuerza en que la hoja de la Cuchilla del Diablo chilló antes de cercenar la cabeza del Rudin rojo de un solo tajo. La sangre salió disparada del guardia real salpicando el rostro sonriente del bufón mientras admiraba su obra maestra, más no tardó en saltar hacia su siguiente contrincante quien con un grito de guerra pretendió detenerlo de una vez por todas pero se sorprendió siendo receptor directo de una serie de cortes trastornados que sin saber, realmente eran ataques de prueba muy bien ejecutados por parte del diablillo. La voz de alarma no demoró en distribuirse por los rincones del Primer Salón y llegar al resto de soldados quienes sin dudar acudieron al sitio donde Jevil había comenzado a crear conmoción, dispuestos a enfrentarse al oscuro que hasta ese momento no había mostrado signos de violencia contra los integrantes del castillo, razón por la que muchos Rudins y Head Hathys estaban contrariados con el desarrollo de aquella injustificada masacre que visualizaban desde sus posiciones. La gran cuchilla de Jevil danzaba de izquierda a derecha, girando en diversas direcciones por toda la zona para cobrar más vidas y regresar a sus manos igual a un boomerang mientras él creaba toda clase de hechizos que mantuvieran al margen a quienes intentaban interceptarle directamente con sus lanzas mágicas. Los gritos contenedores de un dolor infernal se desbordaron como agua para penetrar en sus oídos, incrementando la excitación que dominaba su alma en esos momentos de revolución. No quería parar. Aunque fuera consciente de lo que sucedía, Jevil era incapaz de frenar el progreso de tan aberrante batalla. Podía hacer cualquier cosa, porque él era una hoja en blanco esperando por ser expuesta a la tinta de su propio veneno. Sin embargo, siendo tan delicado también era capaz de cortar el vacío en que todos los oscuros se alojaban con pliegos de ignorancia. ¿Qué deseaba? ¿Qué prefería? Todo sería consumido por el caos al final. El caballero volvería a estas tierras abandonadas y el retorno de la reina era inevitable.

—¡Adelante, adelante! —exclamó extasiado—. ¡Atrapenme si pueden! Puedo crear picas, diamantes, tréboles y corazones. ¡Puedo hacer lo que sea! El mundo está girando —Con un nuevo y repentino impulso, Jevil se deslizó con singular alegría entre las filas de soldados que trataban de capturarlo, cuyas lanzas y ataques mágicos se vieron atrapados por el flujo de aire que Jevil había creado en su veloz trayectoria por la zona de guerra en forma de un torbellino, volviendo a detenerse a una altura considerable de sus desconcertados espectadores, quienes entonces estaban comparándole con un monstruo peligroso. Muchos no podían evitar temblar mientras lo veían—. ¡Juguemos al carrusel!

Jevil extendió los brazos, generando nuevos objetos volátiles con ayuda de su magia, los cuales -pese a sus inofensivas formas- causaron terror entre los miembros de la guardia real. Pues estas figuras infantiles no tardaron ser enviados a perseguirles con un sencillo movimiento de brazo que Jevil realizó. Las duras esculturas sin piernas de unicornios y patos impactaron contra los soldados que se habían quedado atrás, triturándolos sin compasión alguna, la risa descontrolada del diablillo adornando el infortunio de sus muertes con cada blanco que alcanzaban. Los cuatro reyes se habían percatado del preocupante suceso pero permanecieron ocultos en un sitio seguro, lejos del campo que recogía más y más fallecidos, temerosos por sus vidas por aquello que no lograban creer después de todo. Se suponía que aquel bufón había jurado absoluta lealtad al reino en cuanto fue integrado a la corte; resultaba inaudito sólo considerar que todo ese desastre en verdad estaba gestando en el interior del castillo. Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta que la locura no poseía honor ni moral, así que no tardaron en concluir que este desafortunado evento de muerte debía ser castigado de una forma u otra. Y mientras tres de los reyes debatían sobre el plan de acción a tomar, el duque Rouxls se dirigió al silencioso Rey de Picas.

—Ilustrysime, ¿kómo prosedemos manejare ezto? —quiso saber.

—Debo decir que no estoy del todo sorprendido, ese bufón estuvo comportándose de forma sospechosa los últimos meses pero jamás imaginé que su traición podría suceder así.

—Entonze...

—Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad, Rouxls —la insinuación de su rey rápidamente alertó al duque, pero no fue hasta que notó su sonrisa que estuvo seguro de lo que estaba sugiriendo con tales palabras—, lo difícil será apaciguar la agresividad de Jevil. No importa cuantos de nuestros hombres se arriesguen, esta es una batalla que ya han perdido. Todos saben que un Oscuro con semejante nivel mágico sólo puede ser reducido al enfrentarse con alguien con un control y fortaleza mayor.

—Le magoh —reflexionó el duque Kaard en voz alta. El Rey de Picas le devolvió la mirada con una monstruosa sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Lo que sucede en la corte debe quedarse en la corte —recitó terminante, antes de emprender la caminata lejos de los escandalizados reyes, cuya discusión no parecía alcanzar un desenlace requerido a causa de la tensión compartida. Rouxls Kaard les miró de reojo con asco y siguió de cerca al oscuro al que le debía total devoción, olvidándose de aquellos inútiles reyes que no paraban de contaminar la atmósfera con sus molestas voces. Desde un principio su Rey era el único que siempre aportó algo de provecho a esa decadente comunidad de oscuros, incluso antes de que los Seres de Luz abandonaran aquellas tierras a su suerte; era tiempo de que finalmente tomaran el poder que por derecho les correspondía, solos.

.

Seam, intranquilo por la tardanza en el regreso de Jevil, estaba considerando seriamente iniciar una apresurada búsqueda por su socio a los afueras del castillo cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta estrepitosamente por el monarca de Picas. Siquiera ser consciente de su presencia le reverenció mencionando lo afortunado que era de tener su visita por mero respeto. Sin embargo, el que la figura del azulado y brillante duque Rouxls se sumara al escenario, enseguida causó que el entendimiento del felino se alarmara, temiendo que todo esto tuviera alguna relación con la falta de presencia que Jevil debió haber cumplido media hora atrás. Aún así procuró mantenerse neutral, pues no quería revelar su inseguridad.

—Señore Seam, saré brebe con uzted —Rouxls tomó la palabra—. Ilustrysime nezecita de sus poderez e magoh. No pare una espectakule, sino pare comvate.

—Me temo que mi magia no está adiestrada para participar en peleas —estableció con seriedad—. Todo este tiempo estuve perfeccionandola para realizar una función competente, únicamente eso. Sea cual sea el motivo, dudo que pueda serles de utilidad.

—Lo será cuando te enteres de que tu compañero está asesinando sirvientes y soldados del castillo indiscriminadamente ahora mismo —La voz del Rey surgió firme e indiferente a pesar del significado de sus palabras, y el felino sintió a su relleno de algodón helarse ante la menor posibilidad de que aquello no se tratase de una horrible pesadilla. Lo había percibido, supo que podría haberlo retenido ahí con él pero por negligencia le dejó ir sin ninguna clase de sedante mágico—. Tú mejor que nadie debió darse cuenta de que su actitud no era normal. Por lo tanto, como su compañero, era tu responsabilidad vigilar sus movimientos. Tal vez no fui franco con el tema durante nuestros encuentros pero debiste sospechar a qué me estaba refiriendo cada vez que hablábamos de Jevil.

—Imposible, yo no... —anonadado, Seam inclinó la cabeza con pesadumbre. Era cierto que el Rey había mostrado su desconfianza en Jevil en más de una ocasión pero el simple pensamiento de que esta falta de cuidado desatara el caos resultaba indigerible.

—No importa muchu ké ayas creido —le reprendió el duque—. Lo ke importa ahore ez detenner a Jevil. Es demaziado fuerthe pare nuestroz soldatoz. E único kapaz de enfrentharlo y vencerle ez usted como magoh e la corte. —Aquello era lo último que Seam hubiese querido escuchar en toda su vida. Lo había evitado antes por el mismo motivo, porque aborrecía la idea de lastimar a ese impertinente bribón con el que se había encariñado tanto, más no cabía duda de que en él residía la oportunidad de apaciguar el núcleo mágico con el cual contaba el alma de Jevil. No tenía alternativa. Tenía que luchar.

.

En menos de veinte minutos, el alboroto de la primer sala del castillo había sido reducida a un montón de ruinas adornadas por pilas de cadáveres frescos y armamento fragmentado. Jevil, en mitad de aquella balanza de escombros, yacía frente a un agonizante Head Hathy que apenas reaccionaba a la magia de levitación que el bufón estaba usando con él, del mismo modo en que le torturaba con distraídos cortes de su gran cuchilla. Aburrido por la escases de gemidos, Jevil se estaba resolviendo a ir y encontrar a los reyes, que eran los blancos que realmente le interesaba derribar, después de todo un puñado de nobles y guardias del edificio no representarían un cambio importante en la historia del reino oscuro así que mirando por última vez a su juguete desechable se dispuso darle muerte rápido cuando una voz familiar llamándole le incitó detener el trayecto de su arma favorita en el instante que la punta estuvo apunto de perforar la esponjosa cabeza azul. Entonces las pupilas brillantes de Jevil giraron a un costado de su posición justo hacia el suelo donde la silueta aparentemente serena de Seam se detenía, dedicando breves miradas recelosas al caos rodeándolo sin perder la mira sobre el diablillo.

—Hablemos de frente, Jevil —pidió con aparente calma. La sonrisa adornando el rostro del bufón creció sólo de escucharle.

—¡Por supuesto, Seam! Sólo cortaré las neuronas de este Head Hathy.

—Basta —replicó enseguida y esta demanda intrigó al diablillo lo suficiente para paralizar sus movimientos—. Como tu socio exijo bajes ahora mismo. —Aunque de mala gana, el diablillo rompió el hechizo anti-gravedad que había aplicado en el soldado real, importándole poco que su caída de dos metros pudiera provocarle cualquier tipo de ruptura. Seam observó con penuria la forma en que los escombros esparcidos recibieron el pesado cuerpo de aquel oscuro sin perder de vista a la figura del bufón que había descendido a su altura usando el mango de la Cuchilla del Diablo como asiento, su cola en forma de T meciéndose con cierta impaciencia pero también emoción. —No puedo creer lo que haz hecho, Jevil. ¿Esto te parece un modo honorable para dar uso a tus poderes? —espetó señalando el desastre en torno a ellos.

—¿No te gusta, gusta? —cuestionó Jevil en cambio con entusiasmo—. Esta es la primera vez que libero todo mi poder, poder. Jamás hubiese soñado con algo tan maravilloso. Es como si el mundo finalmente me diera la bienvenida. ¡Caos, caos!

—¡No bromees! —exclamó Seam desconcertado, Jevil no podía estar hablando en serio. Acababa de asesinar a muchos oscuros. ¿Cómo podría mostrarse tan dichoso a semejante barbaridad?—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo? Todo esta sala está en ruinas.

—¿Qué... ? ¿Qué te sucede, Seam? —el diablillo retrocedió sorprendido por la reacción del felino, simplemente no comprendía qué lo había hecho enojar tanto.

—Esto no es correcto, Jevil. Haz asesinado, destruido y amenazado el equilibrio del reino.

—¿Qué dices... ? —La voz del bufón tembló—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, dijiste. Soy un elegido ¿cierto? Es por eso que sólo yo soy capaz de verlo —intentó razonar—. Esta es la misión que me fue encomendada, encomendada. Creí... creí que esto era lo que esperabas que hiciera.

—No intentes justificarte, Jevil —espetó Seam, y decepcionado apartó su mirada—. Sé lo que dije pero esto... esto no está bien. Una misión como esta... es una verdadera atrocidad.

—Seam...

Jevil no podía creer lo que escuchaba, simplemente no podía estar pasando. Su confusión se vio reflejada en su magia de levitación, la cual fue reduciendo hasta que las plantas de sus pies alcanzaron el suelo y sus piernas fallaron, obligandole a caer de rodillas cuando estas se doblaron. Estaba convencido de que aceptar su destino mejoraría sus circunstancias, después de todo Seam había demostrado estar de acuerdo con ello en su última conversación pero, ¿acaso había malinterpretado las cosas? No podía ser así, tenía que ser un error. Seam notó su semblante y con un gesto inseguro se apresuró a formar una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual dirigió al otro enseguida.

—Todavía estamos a tiempo para solucionarlo, Jevil —alentó extendiendo una mano hacia él desinteresadamente—. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, lo haremos juntos—Jevil le devolvió la mirada, por lo que Seam se obligó sostener su sonrisa mientras preparaba en sus garras ocultas un hechizo pacificador que usaría en el diablillo, con el fin de parar el progreso de esta mortal devastación—. Somos amigos ¿verdad?

—Seam... —El diablillo extendió un brazo también, dispuesto a sujetar esa suave mano purpura que tantas veces calmaron sus inquietudes. Podría depositar su confianza en él, muchas veces le habría demostrado cariño y absoluta sinceridad, era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, después de todo se conocían más de lo que se atreverían a expresar. Con esos pensamientos profundos hubiese tomado su mano indiscutiblemente pero se detuvo a mitad del camino, volviendo a sonreír con malicia—. Eres un terrible mentiroso —señaló para horror de Seam, pues había notado la trampa oculta tras su espalda. Como primer acción extendió sus dedos, manipulando una de las estatuas de unicornio que se habían mantenido inertes por el terreno. Seam logró esquivarlo pero tropezó al pisar sus holgadas ropas, más se recuperó para lanzar un hechizo explosivo con el cual reventó la estatua en un instante, esparciendo nada más que trozos de polvo por el lugar—. Uehe-hee~ ¡Jamás había visto ese encantamiento, encantamiento! Veo que tu magia no está hecha únicamente para entretener. ¡Eso me gusta!

—Ahórrate los halagos, Jevil —recriminó Seam de mal humor, dedicándole una mirada inquisidora al hiperactivo diablillo que había vuelto a flotar lejos de su alcance.

—Podría, pero en realidad no te estaba halagando —rectificó. En respuesta, Seam conjuró una serie de bestias de luz que dirigió contra Jevil, quien de inmediato los esquivó y contraatacó haciendo uso de diamantes que -al contacto con las serpientes- reventaron también, una y otra vez—. ¡Juguemos a la cazería, Seam! —exclamó emprendiendo marcha lejos del felino. Al ver esto, Seam no dudó crear nuevos encantamientos que siguieron la trayectoria de aquel que reía descontroladamente con cada explosión luminosa en la atmósfera hasta que Seam estuvo obligado correr hacia él. La agitada persecución los llevó a las escaleras retorcidas del castillo pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta a dónde se dirigían hasta que estuvieron ahí. La solitaria corte les saludó con su estructura sombría que despedía ecos sobre el natural anonimato. Ambos contrincantes se detuvieron un momento para apreciarlo, ahora que estaban solos la intimidad del lugar parecía amplificarse y golpearles en la cara con la responsabilidad que cargaban individualmente—. Helos aquí, mago y bufón de la corte, corte. Socios de un espectáculo habitual. Dime, Seam ¿te arrepientes de algo? Ahora es el momento oportuno para decirlo, decirlo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, hay muchas cosas del pasado que me gustaría cambiar, o tal vez no. Cosas sin importancia, cosas que hubiese sido mejor no vivir, insignificantes, al menos para mi. —admitió el felino, bajando la cabeza y avanzando—. La primera es cuando lograste vencerme en ajedrez, la segunda cuando quedamos empatados en poker y la tercera... —Seam metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su capa, sacando una bola de estambre y muchas agujas que rápidamente hizo levitar, alertando al diablillo quien en reacción se preparó para contraatacar—, fue dejarte ir cuando sabía que por fin habías perdido la cabeza.

La agujas se deslizaron como proyectiles por el aire a la señal del mago, creciendo a medida que se acercaban a su objetivo. Jevil esquivó extasiado el primer par antes de conjurar su cuchilla, la cual usó para responder a la agresión, enviando algunas agujas lejos antes de que se recuperasen para volver a embestirlo. Las filosas puntas eran cada vez más agresivas y despedían un brillo cegador con cada veloz movimiento mientras las colas de hilo que se extendían en dirección a Seam se enredaban entre sí dificultándole a Jevil la batalla. Durante veinte minutos los socios mantuvieron el mismo ritmo hasta que se les vio visiblemente agotados, más no derrotados. Una última risa desquiciada y Jevil se las arregló para enviar una ola de diamantes contra el felino quien no logró reaccionar a tiempo, así que fue lanzado a impactar contra uno de los muros lejanos, apresado por el filo de los diamantes sobre sus ropajes. El encantamiento de Seam sobre las agujas se vio interrumpido entonces, permitiendo que Jevil se acercara hasta él sin menguar su sonrisa, sosteniéndolo de las esponjosas mejillas y obligandolo mirarle a los ojos, enternecido con la herida que su último ataque había abierto justo al centro superior de su cabeza felina.

—Seam~ Seam~ —canturreó fascinado con la imagen del felino respirando irregularmente, atrapado como un peluche decorativo en aquella fría pared.

En un impulso, Jevil introdujo uno de sus dedos en la parte descosida de la cabeza contraria y Seam se sorprendió con su acción pero no fue capaz de negarse cuando aquel dedo fue más profundo para unirse a otro cuando emergió, arrastrando una parte del algodón que lo rellenaba con sus uñas. Gimiendo de dolor se retorció en un intento instintivo de su cuerpo por alejarse de aquel trato. Sin embargo, Jevil no se detuvo y en cambio se inclinó para lamerle una oreja, queriendo sentirle estremecerse, pues le resultaba adorable ver a Seam en ese estado sin ser consciente de que estaba siendo empujado por un estimulo sadista.

—Jevil... —logró Seam pronunciar a traves de su martirio, confundido con lo que estaba pasando. Más, en cuanto logró recuperar un poco de compostura, usó los dedos de una de sus apresadas manos para alimentar nuevamente a sus agujas con magia y atraerlas hasta su posición para hacer que estas atacaran a Jevil. El diablillo no se percató de su movida hasta que ya había sido demasiada tarde, razón por la cual no consiguió resistirse a las puntas de las agujas que lo llevaron al siguiente muro de forma violenta. Seam se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento y volver a dirigirse a su oponente, quien lejos de mostrarse molesto por su ataque yacía en éxtasis. Pasó un momento para que se transformara en cuchilla, librándose de sus ataduras antes de volver a elevarse, dispuesto a continuar. El felino y el diablillo se miraron, reticencia reflejaba en sus negros parpados y profundos ojos vacíos—. Detente, Jevil —demandó Seam por última vez—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Oh, socio. —El duende tomó una profunda inhalación, abriendo sus ojos con renovada locura dominando su cuerpo entero—. ¿Qué hay de divertido divertido en eso?

Jevil aceleró en su dirección sosteniendo una vez más su cuchilla, cuyo filo se apresuró contra el felino a la vez que Seam se movilizaba ejecutar su último recurso magico. En ese instante, el tiempo pareció sufrir de un considerable colapso, pues pareciese que ante los ojos de ambos amigos todo avanzara con absoluta lentitud. La cuchilla de Jevil penetró en el rostro de Seam, rasgando su ojo, y el felino había apuntado sus garras alrededor del diablillo, abrazándolo. El desorden de cuchillas bailaron al compás de las agujas y se detuvieron en el momento que el hechizo de pacifismo se consumió dentro del alma de Jevil. Todo había terminado. Los cuatro reyes, que hasta entonces habían acudido al escenario, observaron atónitos a las dos figuras adornando el centro de la corte. Rouxls, intrigado, intentó ver más de cerca el resultado de la batalla, siendo detenido por la mano del rey de Picas quien observaba con suspicacia la figura del mago llorando en silencio aquella victoria. El pequeño diablillo que se encontraba inconsciente entre sus brazos respiraba compasadamente pero no liberaba el arma con la que había mancillado el cuerpo del felino, quien sólo pudo mantenerse en la misma posición durante largos minutos, lamentando sus heridas y lamentando la perdida que acababa de sufrir a causa de alguien invisible.


	5. V

**Parte 5.**

Jevil se sintió flotar a pesar de la inmovilidad de su propio cuerpo. Intentó abrir los ojos pero se encontró cautivándose de nuevo por la comodidad de aquella superficie tan blanda que comparó a la consistencia de una nube. Aquel sujeto le había hablado de estas bolas de vapor flotando en la atmósfera junto a los rayos de luz así que lo más cercano que había ahí en el Mundo Oscuro eran los algodones de azúcar, una receta típica de los poblados cercanos al campo. Recordar esto le hizo pensar en aquel felino de pelaje purpura cuyas relajadas facciones siempre le inspiraron seguridad, cariño y respeto. Desde su encuentro en en aquel pueblo fue como una bendición a su errante presente, con su sonrisa difícil pero deslumbrante y su irritabilidad felina. El diablillo no se dio cuenta en qué momento se sintió atraído por él, pues antes pudo resultarle interesante y hasta cómico en ciertas medidas pero jamás esperó enamorarse. No se percató cuándo comenzó a buscarlo con esos sentimientos burbujeando dentro de su pecho y estomago, tan parecida a la adrenalina que lo guiaba cometer travesuras. Unos instantes más pasaron antes de que tuviera fuerzas de abrir los ojos, reconociendo el aroma de Seam abrazando su cuerpo. Había más olores adornando el lugar pero el diablillo se enfocó en aquel que caracterizaba al gato de felpa, aunque este perfume característico estaba mezclado con otro más metálico. Se preguntó si el felino se había hecho daño con algo y pensarlo lo impulsó removerse como fue capaz.

—¿Seam? —sintió que el felino temblaba pero Jevil no comprendió el motivo de ello, su mente estaba tan aturdida que era incapaz de procesar recuerdos—. ¿Qué tienes... ? —el pequeño bufón no recibió una respuesta concreta, sólo escuchó un gemido adolorido vibrando en la garganta de quien lo mantenía apresado en el mismo sitio—. Seam...

—No hables —recriminó el mago en tono arrastrado, Jevil lo sintió temblar un poco más y esto comenzó a preocuparlo. Seam no solía abrazarlo, el minino siempre fue muy receloso con su espacio personal, raras ocasiones se sentía melancólico y aceptaba una considerable invasión a su perimetro, siquiera una palmada o caricia bajo su mentón.

—Seam...

—Todo está bien ahora... duerme, Jevil.

El diablillo no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo, pues aunque este abrazo no era desagradable no quería seguir ignorando el motivo de este cuando su propia alma golpeaba su pecho con tal fuerza. Le dolía la cabeza, y su visión no era capaz de enfocar nada más que ese pelaje purpura donde yacía postrada su cabeza. Quería decirle a Seam que no quería dormir, no si estaba sufriendo por algo que había hecho y quería solucionar, pero un extraño mareo lo atacó de pronto, y el dolor en sus extremidades lo aquejó mientras trataba de liberarse. Por muy absurdo que le pareciera no tenía fuerzas suficientes así que se encontró soltando un objeto que hasta ese momento se percató estuvo sujetando.

—Seam, ¿qué está pasándome? —cuestionó Jevil entrando en pánico—. No siento gran parte de mi cuerpo... cuerpo... ¡pierdo sensibilidad! ¡la pierdo! ¡Seam!

—Shhh —le tranquilizó—, estarás bien. Me temo que no tuve tiempo de medir mi magia, concentré demasiada, no esperaba que volvieras a la consciencia, de hecho temí haberte asesinado cuando dejaste de moverte.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Seam? No te entiendo. —Las lagrimas se acumularon en los parpados del diablillo, distorsionando la luz que despedían sus pupilas doradas. Entonces un resplandor cálido volvió a envolverlos, empeorando el estado emocional del más pequeño, quien por primera vez estaba siendo sofocado por una sensación de pavor puro, algo que no había llegado a experimentar desde que tenía uso de razón; estaba aterrado. Seam volvía a usar su magia de pacifismo por miedo a que la lucha anterior pudiera repetirse.

—Calla y vuelve a dormir.

—¡No me hagas esto, esto!

—Duerme, Jevil —susurró dejando que el pequeño bufón se desplomara en sus brazos hacia atrás, colocandolo cuidadosamente sobre el suelo con la intención de observar su rostro y asegurarse de que estaba controlando su magia esta vez. Los parpados del diablillo yacían entrecerrados, observando con gesto relajado las facciones mancilladas del felino, heridas que habían reemplazado su carisma natural con trozos de algodón exhibido, manchados a su vez con sangre. Había tantos cortes que una punzada directa a su alma ayudó al diablillo entender la razón por la que estaba siendo sedado por la magia de su amado.

—¿Yo te hice eso... ? —quiso saber Jevil a un paso de perder la consciencia, queriendo alcanzarlo cuando extendió su corto brazo hacia Seam, pero sus insulsas intenciones de curarlo cayeron rendidas justo cuando desfalleció con el nombre del felino en sus labios.

Seam sintió como si un balde de agua helada fuera tirada encima de su piel desnuda por la manera como una lagrima se derramó de los ojos cerrados de su amigo pero mantuvo el coraje para no soltar el llanto que formaba un poderoso nudo dentro de su garganta. Se obligó permanecer firme con la mirada de todos aquellos reyes a unos metros de distancia sometiéndolo a un juicio injusto. Sin embargo, no se puso de pie aún cuando el rey de Picas y Roulxs se aproximaron, cubriendo con sus sombras la silueta del infeliz felino que no tenía el valor de levantar la mirada, cuando sus propios sollozos amenazaban con abrirse paso a la superficie en medio de su tortura psicológica. En este punto ya no encontraba un sentido a su propia vida, en realidad acababa de arruinarse a sí mismo al permitir que un mandato real se convirtiera en una ley absoluta dentro de sus acciones.

—¿Todo em ordem? —interrogó el duque con expresión severa—, ¿él eztá vivo?

—No se preocupe —espetó Seam bruscamente, incapaz de contenerse cuando todas sus vivencias recientes luchaban por amontonarse en el ardor de sus heridas y elevar el estrés de sus emociones—, la captura de Jevil fue exitosa, sólo eso importaba ¿no?

—... Supongho —admitió Rouxls esforzándose en ignorar el tono iracundo del mago. Jamas admitiría que le provocó cierto terror escucharlo hablar de esa manera cuando todos en el castillo lo conocían por ser un oscuro de personalidad flexible, incluso relajada.

—¿Qué quieren hacer con él? —quiso saber, de pronto dominado por las ansias. El rey de Picas vio a esas garras usualmente ocultas enterrarse en el suelo, formando fisuras profundas en su camino a empuñarse en señal del agobio que el felino estaba atravesando. Esperó que Seam levantara la cabeza para darles una muestra del odio que debía estar dominando su rostro demacrado pero el mago sostuvo la misma postura por sobre la silueta del diablillo, como si lo protegiera de ellos ahora igual a un trofeo valioso.

—Jevil ha roto leyes importantes y ha evocado tabus inaceptables para todo el reino una sola noche —recriminó el rey—, lamentablemente no hay tiempo para someter sus acciones a juicio. Deberá ser seleccionada su sentencia antes de que siquiera despierte.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —insistió Seam cada vez más tenso.

—Si le reztho d habitanthes bel reinno ze entera, no tardarám in exigir zu muerthe —señaló Kaard para sorpresa del felino quien reaccionó con un sobresalto.

—A menos que alguien se comprometa encerrarlo para toda la eternidad, pero dudo que las celdas comunes sean resistentes a su nivel mágico —El rey de Picas miró de forma desdeñosa a la figura del diablillo—, le bastaría un movimiento de muñeca para volver a la libertad y entonces el reino volvería a correr peligro. Con esta demostración nos ha quedado claro que está completamente loco y todo el reino sabe que la locura no tiene sanación, por lo tanto, no hay mejor antídoto que la pena de muerte en estos casos.

Seam miró a su rey con incredulidad pero al no percibir ninguna clase de actitud bromista en esa cara cruda volvió a bajar la vista con obvio desconcierto. Aquello no podía ser verdad, estaba al tanto de la sentencia que sufrían los oscuros al servicio de la realeza cuando le era diagnosticado un desorden mental pero no se suponía que las leyes llegaran a esos extremos. ¿Acaso la severidad dependía del grado de locura? Era consciente de que Jevil había asesinado e incluso torturado a un alto número de victimas pero no se había preparado para escuchar el dictamen final en labios de cada uno de los involucrados.

—¡El bufón traidor debe morir! —exclamó el rey de corazones.

—¡Si! ¡Si lo mantenemos convida el reino está destinado a la perdición! —espetó el rey de tréboles lleno de convicción.

—En todo el castillo no existe nadie que pueda contenerlo —reflexionó el rey de diamantes.

—Yo podría hacer algo con eso —se apresuró Seam ofrecer, interesando la atención dispersa de los presentes que reclamaban la sangre de su socio, esta vez sin molestarse en cubrir cuan evidente era su desesperación—. He escuchado historias antiguas sobre la construcción del castillo. ¿Acaso no existe un pasaje subterráneo donde en el principio de los tiempos los Seres de Luz encarcelaron a los alborotadores? Tengo entendido que ha sido clausurado pero ahí yo podría... esparcir un encantamiento que lo mantenga cautivo. Nadie tendría contacto alguno con él ni podría causar más daños.

—¿Hablas del viejo calabozo? —rememoró el rey de Picas—. Es verdad que es privado pero la zona prácticamente yace en ruinas. ¿Qué lo haría diferente de las otras celdas?

—El elemento principal de mi núcleo mágico es tierra —explicó Seam resistiendo una punzada dolorosa que atacó su cabeza de pronto, bloqueando su visión por unos instantes, más se esforzó en mantenerse al tanto de la conversación mientras se sujetaba esa zona de su rostro; no podía distraer su atención justo cuando de él dependía la supervivencia de Jevil—, por lo que en un sitio apropiado mis capacidades incrementan y de ese modo podría asegurarme de que no pueda escapar.

—Eso sería arriesgar demasiado —espetó el rey de tréboles—, yo digo que lo ejecutemos antes de que ocurra algo más. No podemos confiar en un hechizo insulso.

—¡Si yo no hubiese luchado contra Jevil ninguno de ustedes hubiese podido hacer nada para detenerlo y todos estarían muertos! —vociferó Seam levantándose violentamente del suelo, logrando hacerlos retroceder, aterrados por su explosivo temperamento. El pelaje purpura del felino se había erizado e incluso desprendía chispas eléctricas por la atmósfera como un aura que presumía causar graves quemaduras al menor contacto, mezclado a una postura con el que ninguno de los presentes había sido amenazado jamas.

—Entonze... —Roulxs carraspeó la garganta con incomodidad, en un vano intento por reducir la tensión del ambiente—. ¿Deberiamoz trabajare in le calavoze?

—Tendríamos que iniciar su reconstrucción ahora mismo —dijo el rey de corazones inconvencido—, y dudo que logremos terminar la obra antes de que ese engendro despierte, sin contar con la posible escasez de materiales disponibles.

—Poes seráh mejor qu comenzennos ahoram —declaró el duque terminante—. Runiré le mano de hobra nezesaria pare soluciionare los dexperfecthos d immediato. —Acto seguido le dedicó una reverencia al rey de Picas con el fin de obtener su aprobación, gesto que el monarca correspondió con un asentimiento.

—Seam, encárgate de mantener al bufón inconsciente hasta que el calabozo esté listo para él —ordenó el rey de Picas al malherido felino que a duras penas lograba sostenerse en su sitio pero que, al oir el mandato del segundo soberano, se obligó erguirse—. Regocijate —comentó burlón—, gracias a tu intervención ahora está decidido cuál será el final de tu antiguo socio.

Dicho aquello, el rey de Picas le dio la espalda emprendiendo marcha fuera de la corte junto a Roulxs Kaard y dos de los reyes que no dudaron seguirles por temor a ser receptores directos de la furia de Seam. El rey de Diamantes, por el contrario, se había quedado atrás al darse cuenta del estado critico en que el felino se encontraba ahora que tenía la lucidez para notarlo. Era inclusive increíble para él que no emitiera un sólo jadeo quejumbroso.

—¿Se encuentra bien, mago? —Seam asintió pero el dolor que golpeaba su cabeza fue creciendo hasta que fue incapaz de mantenerse de pie y se descubrió resbalando hacia su desfallecimiento junto al cuerpo del diablillo—. ¡Mago! —exclamó el rey al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Sin embargo, nadie acudió en su auxilio, nadie se preocupó por ayudarle a tratar las heridas del felino. Seam no se preocupó por ello siquiera mientras yacía al borde de la vigilia e inconsciencia y prefirió mirar en dirección a su compañero de juegos, volviendo a lamentarse por esa expresión pacifica que él mismo había forzado a su cuerpo. Se sentía como un imbécil ahora. Estaba seguro de que no se perdonaría por ello y cerró los ojos pesadamente cediendo al dolor que lo ahogaba.

.

Como una cortina de humo las imágenes dentro de su cabeza danzaron una tras otra, mostrandole los momentos que pasó junto al diablillo. Visualizó el rostro de Jevil sonriendo de aquella manera tan traviesa llamándolo por su nombre animadamente mientras le mostraba un juguete desgastado que había encontrado en su último viaje. Lo vio flotar por el sendero del campo que solían recorrer cuando caminaban de vuelta a casa antes de girarse hacia él y sonreirle nuevamente, mostrandole sin ninguna precaución sus blancos y afilados colmillos. Recordó la primera vez que vio a su cuello de resorte activarse antes de volver para tratar de explicarse con una sonrisa avergonzada. Recordó la primera vez que lo encontró desconectado del mundo al borde de la cama, mirando hacia la nada, como hipnotizado por fuerzas que él no conocía. Vislumbró su quietud, aquella que era tan infrecuente en su convivencia y que reflejaba toda clase de sentimientos sin necesidad de articular palabras. Recordó los desacuerdos que habían tenido a lo largo de su convivencia y el cómo hicieron las paces horas más tarde con un juego de manos que los llevó a reír largos minutos. Rememoró su rostro abstraído por la demencia, la cual se torcía en la misma sonrisa que le había mostrado toda su batalla, aquella que tanto dolor les había causado a ambos. Seam abrió los ojos de golpe debido a ello pero no logró levantarse de su lecho, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado y sus oidos eran victimas de un sonido de aturdimiento, por suerte este efecto de inconsciencia no duró mucho.

—Señor mago, ¡me alegra tanto que haya vuelto a la consciencia! —Seam arrastró la mirada hacia donde provenía aquella voz, encontrando a la silueta del rey de diamantes de pie junto a él—. No sabía lo que haría si usted no despertaba... y con ese demonio aquí...

Los ojos del rey de diamantes se mantenían sigilosas al mirar al diablillo aún inconsciente postrado a su lado en la cama. Seam no pudo evitar mirarlo también. Entonces se percató de las bandas blancas que rodeaban sus propias extremidades dañadas, sintiendo ardor con cada movimiento que realizaba. Todo indicaba que el rey -o algún sirviente- le había aplicado los primeros auxilios de forma descuidada así que se dispuso hacer uso de su propia magia para aliviar el suplicio que atravesaba a su cuerpo. Un destello rosado emergió fuera de sus palmas, maravillando a su espectador en silencio. Habiendo terminado la labor sintió el impulso de inspeccionar el corte en su ojo, todo indicaba que se había quedado incapacitado de por vida, y resignándose a su nueva realidad decidió hacerse cargo más tarde de la estética. Con un suspiro frustrado, el felino saltó fuera de la camilla, dirigiéndose al bufón para comprobar su estado con un rápido vistazo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me desmayé?

—Humm... me temo que no lo sé, y-yo... estaba nervioso, y cuando estoy nervioso no me doy cuenta de nada.

—Ya veo —respondió Seam de forma escueta y seca.

Los cascabeles en el gorro bicolor de Jevil se agitaron graciosamente cuando su portador se removió entre sueños, el gesto a Seam le hubiese parecido atrayente -incluso habría golpeado la campanilla circular con los dedos como tantas veces hizo antes- pero en ese momento sólo podía sentir remordimiento. Renunciaría a su puesto, a su titulo como mago, en cuanto Jevil fuera puesto tras las rejas. Ya lo había decidido, se largaría para nunca más volver a pisar las fauces del castillo; nada ni nadie iba a detenerlo. El castillo y todos sus integrantes les habían hecho tanto daño y en la naturaleza de un felino no existía el masoquismo. A Seam no le gustaba el dolor, odiaría ser azotado por cada recuerdo que se había formado en cada corredor, cada salón, cada sección del castillo llenándolo, si los fantasmas prevalecerían de todas formas, al menos él estaría tan lejos que sus garras de hielo no lograrían rasgar siquiera su ropa. Todo terminaría esa misma noche.

.

Pasaron horas de tortuosa espera cuando por fin el mago y su presunto cautivo fueron llamados asistir a la inauguración del calabozo, no había tiempo para celebraciones oficiales entonces como jamás los habría. En nombre del reino se haría justicia porque ese día nocturno el diablo capturado diría adiós a su demente libertad. Jevil aún se sintió débil cuando despertó, pues la dosis del hechizo de pacifismo rebasó lo fatal todo el tiempo que duró inconsciente y aquello lo ayudó a comprender poco lo que sucedía con total claridad, lo único que podía rescatar de su hondo desconcierto era que las cadenas en sus tobillos y muñecas eran signo de destierro y que las rejas ante él representaban la salida de esta prisión insensata llamada Mundo Oscuro; sin darse cuenta, lo estaban liberando de estas tierras nefastas así que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de escuchar el aburrido guión que el duque Roulxs Kaard recitaba, presentando las acusaciones en voz alta para su respectiva sentencia. Los reyes aguardaron por los últimos veredictos mientras los soldados sujetaban las cadenas desde la otra punta, rencorosos y ansiosos de ver al diablillo ser empujado dentro de la jaula con sus lanzas mágicas; preparados por igual si ese condenado bufón osaba resistirse. Seam estaba ahí también pero Jevil mantenía su sonrisa vesánica dirigida a la oscuridad que se abría paso detrás de los barrotes. Había ganado el juego y esta victoria sería algo que el Reino Oscuro recordaría por toda la eternidad. El diablillo estaba satisfecho, o debería estarlo, pero una punzada en su pecho le impedía alegrarse. Entonces miró por encima de su hombro la figura del felino que inmediatamente evitó su mirada, empuñando sus peludas manos con fuerza. El ensayo vocal cesó y el bufón fue empujado a cruzar las barras antes de que estás volvieran a cerrarse a sus espaldas, unos segundos Jevil permaneció incrédulo, observando cómo las cadenas mágicas se desvanecían como humo entre la atmósfera negra rodeándolo, picando su azulada piel brevemente, así que se encontró riendo como única reacción para frustración de todos los presentes.

—¡Soy libre, libre! —exclamó, el volumen de su risa en aumento—. Ustedes estarán confinados a su prisión por toda la eternidad. ¡Y ni siquiera notarán la gravedad de sus acciones! Se creen tan audaces e inteligentes! Pero no se han dado cuenta de la Verdad. La Verdad de este mundo y del siguiente. ¡Lamentables Oscuros, Oscuros! Sus errores serán su almuerzo, comida y cena. Uehe-hee~ Uehe-hee~ Uehe-hee~

Con miradas de asco y suspiros de aburrimiento, los presentes se fueron retirando de uno en uno en las escaleras ascendientes, cada quien tratando de ignorar la jubilosa risa del diablillo que no se detendría enseguida. Seam le dio la espalda a su amigo y reconoció la incertidumbre abordarlo otra vez. Miró la llave con la que había cerrado aquella rechinante puerta y sintió el peso de la mirada del duque Roulxs, quien previamente ya le había indicado destruirla y ocultarla una vez cumpliera su función, por ello era que ahora estaba reducida a un montón de fragmentos de hierro en espera de su última travesía. Seam se lo pensó dos veces pero guardó los fragmentos en su bolsillo dispuesto a salir de ese lugar y del Castillo de Cartas al fin. Y cuando ya no quedaba oscuros que presenciaran su aura dichosa, Jevil redujo sus movimientos hasta finalmente detenerse, admirando las puertas más allá de las escaleras donde había visto la silueta del felino desaparecer, a pesar de todo sintiéndose solo sin él. Jevil hubiese querido verle sonreír por última vez.

.

Seam empacó sus cosas y se retiró de la habitación sin mostrar apego alguno hacia las comodidades que había gozado durante tanto tiempo, en cambio, avanzó a prisa por los pasillos pasando por alto los elegantes candelabros y decoraciones sobre la paredes negras sin culpa alguna. Sus articulaciones y heridas todavía dolían exigiendo descanso pero sus ansias de irse superaban la necesidad de reposo en su cuerpo. Después de todo, apenas retirarse del calabozo, había presentado su carta de renuncia al Rey de Diamantes y asegurado no volvería nunca más en lo que le restaba de vida. El rey de Diamantes lo había aceptado sin decir palabra así que Seam lo interpretó como una confidencia -un acuerdo- entre monarca y súbdito. Por ello no perdió tiempo en preparar sus maletas, alejarse por fin de ese ambiente tóxico que lo envenenaba. Y al salir a los jardines principales del castillo poco se permitió observar la riqueza de estas tierras reales que no extrañaría pero una voz desconocida lo incitó detenerse y mirar a su derecha, donde una silueta gelatinosa se alzaba con falsa cordialidad. Seam no pensó en nada al ver ese rostro blanquecino, ni se preocupó por las grietas adornando su cuenca izquierda y los orificios en sus manos suspendidas, o siquiera por el extraño lenguaje con el cual lo saludaba, sólo continuo andando con la mirada al frente para no detenerse de nuevo, hasta que la fuerza en sus piernas no bastara y estuviera obligado a pedir alojo en cualquier vivienda que se cruzara en su camino. Esta era una desesperada marcha hacia aquel que siempre fue su verdadero hogar.

.

El silencio y tranquilidad que ahora llenaba la corte, convenció al Rey de Picas para quedarse admirar los escombros que esa última lucha había reclamado. Haciendo a un lado los costos en reparaciones, podría decirse a sí mismo que estaba conmovido por la relación del mago y el bufón; desde su perspectiva le parecieron hermanos de armas batallando por sus ideales en épocas de guerra, donde la traición patriótica era más frecuente que la ilusoria lealtad incondicional. Tomó un respiro y trató de imaginar los pensamientos que cruzaron la mente del felino para enfrentar a su único compañero, y se identificó al instante, pues él lo había experimentado antes así que el amargo sabor que dejaba una lucha de esta clase no era una aflicción que se esfumaría fácilmente. El sonido de las puertas a sus espaldas lo alertó pero no se giró para recibir a su solicitante, dejandole acercarse a su posición.

—Ilustrysime —le llamó Kaard alterado—, le magoh... Seam... ze ha ido.

El rey de Picas le dedicó una mirada breve a su subordinado antes de volver la vista al frente. Ciertamente no le sorprendía que eso hubiese sucedido, aún si esperaba que Seam fuera mejor que eso. Al pensarlo con detenimiento no pudo evitar considerarlo un cobarde pero se dio cuenta que no debía tener tan altas expectativas en un campesino sentimental. Seam le había demostrado que era fuerte, que su nivel mágico sobrepasaba incluso a sus guardias de élite y que sus habilidades podían pulirse mucho más con el entrenamiento adecuado, más después de esto dudaba fuera a cambiar sus arraigados principios o al menos arrancarle el rencor alimentado por esta serie de lamentables infortunios.

—No importa —declaró con calma—, dejemosle irse. Tenemos mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparnos ahora ¿no te parece? Este reino no mejorará si mantenemos a esos parásitos desagradables en el poder.

—Enthiendo ezo, señore. Pero, ¿no bedería dezcansare primnero? —La mirada del rey de Picas se endureció ante la sugerencia del duque, más Roulxs no se intimidó por ello y se limitó insistir con total tranquilidad—. Lo proccedimentes n le encarcelamiento d bufom fueronn estenxos. Si me permithe, quiziera llevarle a zu habitacione antez qu nade.

El rey mantuvo su postura reprobatoria obstinadamente pero no se resistió a la guía del duque fuera de la solitaria corte, después de todo -con su mayor problema resuelto- tendrían tiempo de sobra para los próximos cambios administrativos del reino. La profesia sobre los Seres de Luz estaba cerca de cumplirse así que él se prepararía para darles la bienvenida con la hospitalidad que sólo un verdadero oscuro sabría ofrecer y algo le decía que lo disfrutaría incansablemente, como ninguna otra cosa.


	6. V5

**Extra**.

Jamás se hubiese involucrado de haber tenido una opción diferente a su alcance, pues los errores pasados no desaparecen por arte de magia; aprendió que la magia poseía limites incorregibles desde que era un pequeño minino y descubrió que fue bendecido por estos poderes gracias a la naturaleza de su alma. Tal vez fue debido a ello que mantuvo ocultas sus habilidades y nunca las mostró en público hasta que Jevil llegó a su vida, no las usó para enfrentarse a los tres jóvenes que llegaron a su tienda en busca de provisiones, no le importaron siquiera las palabrerías del príncipe sin súbditos sobre el destino que sus dos acompañantes debían cumplir, por eso tampoco sintió interés en contarles más de lo que necesitaban cuando le preguntaron sobre el reino y sobre su vida. Si debía resaltar un punto positivo respecto a ellos, tal vez sería que eran respetuosos y éticos, aunque la muchacha de rosadas escamas estuviera más preocupada por causar destrozos en lugar de ser una heroína profética. Su actitud rebelde le recordó un poco a Lancer cuando el chico comenzó a ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y pensarlo le ayudó convencerse que serían muy buenos amigos si llegasen a relacionarse. Pero cuando ellos retornaron a su tienda en busca de nueva información, la tranquilidad que lo había mantenido entre sus brazos por más de doce años se dispersó como la neblina del amanecer nocturno. Entonces los recuerdos que tan obstinadamente le torturaron en forma de pesadillas todo este tiempo, brotaron igual que flores silvestres, haciéndolo preguntarse si debería escuchar a su corazón y hablarles del misterioso prisionero, habitante del calabozo en el Castillo de Cartas, pues todo sugería que sin sus indicaciones los tres elegidos no habrían acudido a su tienda para saber más sobre él.

Levantándose de su cómoda silla, les pidió a los chicos lo acompañaran a tomar el té alrededor de una mesa lejana a los mostradores de su tienda y -una vez preparado mentalmente- se animó a relatarles pequeños aspectos del trastornado prisionero que tanta intriga les había inspirado. Mentiría al decirse que no estaba sorprendido de que Jevil lo recordara, pues quizás en un punto de esta distancia forzada creyó en que la locura consumiría la poca consciencia de su socio, aún si una parte de si mismo todavía confiara en que el bufón realmente no estaba loco y que percibía su entorno con una mayor claridad de la que poseían la mayoría de oscuros en su posición. Durante la charla, Seam se mantuvo renuente admitir en voz alta lo que ya sabía, por eso -cuando Ralsei había sugerido que el cariño en su acento se debía a que consideraba al bufón como un amigo- sonrió, pues el diablillo realmente significaba más que eso para el felino.

Sin más dilaciones, convencido de revindicarse, Seam no dudó un segundo en entregar la primer parte de la llave que confinaba a Jevil a su paraíso de libertad y que mantuvo consigo por un sentimiento de culpa taladrandolo desde sus profundidades. Quería que el caos, su caos, regresara al reino. Quería espiar sus propios demonios para finalmente sentirse sosegado consigo mismo y adoptar la quietud espiritual que nunca tuvo a su lado a pesar de la tranquilidad que adornó sus días fuera del Castillo de Cartas. Nunca se imaginó ver de vuelta al diablillo, traído sobre la espalda del humano. Según le explicó Kris, Ralsei usó varios hechizos de pacifismo durante la batalla para poder ganar en su juego y sacarlo del calabozo. Ya que habían comprendido lo importante que era para él, no supieron a donde más acudir. Seam se quedó sin habla por unos momentos, incrédulo, completamente perplejo. Dijo que no era nada el hecho que lo hubiesen vencido y transferido a su cuidado pero una vez más estaba mintiendo, lo supo desde el momento que los chicos se retiraron para enfrentarse por fin al padre de Lancer, se había dado cuenta del torbellino de emociones abordándolo mientras contemplaba aquel rostro dormido cuya figura reposaba en la que fue su cama alguna vez durante esa distante época que no desaparecía de sus memorias felices. Apenas podía creer que fuera verdad y ni siquiera estaba seguro qué le diría a ese diablillo en cuanto despertara pero creía estar preparado para un último combate en caso de que existiese una reacción violenta por parte de Jevil, así que decidió prepararse. Sin embargo, un sonido conocido le incitó tensarse y olvidar sus monólogos internos, logrando que apartara la mirada de su inquilino en dirección a la salida, listo para lanzar hechizos mortales de ser necesario, dispuesto a proteger a Jevil, no necesitó más razones para emerger fuera de su tienda y enfrentarse a la figura que lo estuvo acosando después de que todo ocurrió. Y ahí estaba, de pie, con esa sonrisa viciosa llena de maldad, la distorsión a su alrededor señalando su presencia como antinatural para este mundo. Seam permaneció impávido y amenazador; la silueta viscosa avanzó pero se detuvo cuando el felino habló.

—No te acerques —demandó enérgico—, ya haz hecho suficiente daño. No sé cuál sea tu objetivo, y aunque me apetecería escucharlo de tus propios labios, no pienso permitir que envenenes mi mente como lo hiciste con él. Por eso te lo advierto, si vuelves a aparecerte ante mi o Jevil —Las facciones y postura de Seam se tornaron aterradoras, fieles a la sugerencia de sus palabras—... voy hacerte pedazos, Hombre que habla con las manos.

El espectro emitió un sonido de estática, parecido a un lamento, el cual causó un considerable estruendo por la atmósfera antes de desaparecer en definitiva del sitio, no dejando rastro alguno de su sorpresiva aparición. El felino se quedó quieto un momento más, las muestras visibles de su poder mágico de nuevo ocultas tras su semblante común. Cuando verificó que esa criatura no volvería aparecer, se dio la vuelta y entró a su carpa, descubriendo que el diablillo había vuelto a la consciencia y estaba sentado sobre su lecho, seguramente desorientado por la zona donde se encontraba. Y cuando levantó la mirada y sus pupilas doradas se detuvieron en la figura del viejo felino, el asombro de este encuentro fue más que claro en las facciones joviales de su rostro. El tiempo se congeló para ellos.

—¿Seam?

—Hola, Jevil —respondió, incapaz de asimilar sus propios nervios.

—Tu ojo...

—¿Te gusta? —Seam deslizó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la extremidad protética con forma de botón que comenzó a girar al contacto como si no hubiera un mañana, el pequeño diablillo se sobresaltó debido a ello, simplemente no lo esperaba—, es mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora, el resto de mis proyectos están inconclusos.

Uno lapso de silencio eclosionó con la atmósfera del lugar, provocando que las lagrimas brillantes como gemas en el olvido se desbordasen de los ojos del diablillo y la garganta de resorte se atara a los sollozos que Jevil no fue capaz de controlar. La culpabilidad retornaba a su anatomía y la estrujaba con fuerza mientras un alivio inmenso se cernía a las comisuras de sus labios para mantener una sonrisa enternecida. Su viejo amigo estaba frente a él, el gato que extrañó durante tantos años de absoluta soledad estaba a salvo pese a todo, y auque era consciente de que no merecía siquiera su cordialidad agradecía al nocturno que le fuera concedida la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca pero llorar era lo único que se le ocurría hacer para compensar las heridas que él provocó. Aferrarse a esta verdad con la que soñó en secreto sin importar lo incorrecto o hipocrita que le resultase a todo el reino, era obvio que Jevil nunca podría negarse a estos sentimientos, ni siquiera su tropiezo con las circunstancias.

—Te ves terrible —comentó, rindiéndose de acallar su risueña pena—Uehe-hee~ Uehe-hee~

Jevil rió sin parar y no dejó de reír aún cuando Seam acortó la distancia entre ellos para sostenerlo entre sus peludos brazos tiernamente, gesto que Jevil correspondió con renovadas fuerzas. Como una frazada en épocas de invierno Seam le brindó calor y consuelo sin articular palabras, aceptando la disculpa silenciosa en los ojos del diablillo quien poco podía hacer por esta tormenta de recuerdos agitándolo. Tal vez todavía había tiempo de repararlo todo, tal vez aquella última batalla librada por ambos en mitad de la corte real no había marcado el final de su historia y aún tenían mucha vida que ejercer por delante. Y si tal significaba volver a la jaula, Jevil decidió que no existiría una mejor libertad que la compañía de su amado felino para él.

**Fin**.


End file.
